A comme Alexandria - TOME 2
by Saya600
Summary: Audrey, grièvement blessée lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire est sauvée in extremis par un mystérieux ami. De son côté, Daryl continue la guerre, persuadé que la jeune femme est décédée. Mais lorsque l'on sépare deux âmes sœur elles se retrouvent toujours un jour ou l'autre...
1. Sauveur

**Hello !**

 **Voici le tome 2 d'A comme Alexandria!**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je serais super heureuse si vous me donniez vous impression à la fin ... :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 1 Sauveur**_

Il faisait noir, Audrey avait très mal à la tête ainsi qu'au rein droit. Elle ressentait des picotements désagréables et douloureux dans le bras gauche, et ses jambes ne répondaient plus à l'appel.

Une forte odeur d'humidité et de pourriture agressait ses narines, elle entendait également le bruit familier des cadavres qui grattaient contre une fenêtre. Les râles et les grognements étaient distincts, les morts devaient se trouver tout près mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant. Son instinct lui signalait qu'elle était en sécurité pour le moment et que les rôdeurs étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

La brune tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se trouvait toujours plongée dans une obscurité opaque. En portant sa main à son visage, Audrey se rendit compte avec horreur que ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts. À peine avait-elle réalisé cela que son environnement lui apparut soudain de manière très flou.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce étroite, sûrement une remise car elle distinguait des étagères au dessus de sa tête. Elle était allongée sur de vieilles couvertures, quelqu'un lui avait fabriqué une attelle de fortune pour son bras avec un tissu crasseux. Elle pouvait également deviner la présence d'un pansement en bas de son dos. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée, mais qui ? Elle tenta alors de se rappeler les derniers événements.

Alexandria, le Royaume et la Colinne étaient en guerre contre Negan et les Sauveurs.

Mylan était mort.

Son frère l'avait quittée pour toujours en lui confiant un dernier désir qu'elle avait décidé d'honorer. Ce fut un beau fiasco. Cela avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Mais Audrey n'en voulait pas à Mylan, bien au contraire.

La dernière volonté de son frère avait été de ramener sa femme enceinte dans le droit chemin. Mais Hannah s'était révélée être une horrible personne, complètement sous l'emprise de Negan qui avait manipulé son frère jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La raison pour laquelle Mylan s'était attachée à cette femme était incroyablement triste. Hannah s'était révélée être la copie conforme de l'amour de sa vie, Jody.

Avant l'épidémie, Jody et Mylan avaient annoncé leur mariage. Audrey avait aimé profondément sa belle sœur, c'était une fille douce et gentille, l'opposé total d'Hannah. Mylan avait toujours été follement amoureux d'elle, Audrey pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait du ressentir en voyant Hannah pour la première fois. Son frère avait du saisir comme une deuxième chance, un funeste mirage. Mais cela l'avait conduit à sa mort ainsi qu'indirectement à celle de son meilleur ami, Bob Flitch qui, par amitié n'avait jamais voulu abandonner son frère d'arme seul au Sanctuaire.

Audrey sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues sales, s'écrasant dans ses cheveux souillés de sang et de poussière. Le destin de Mylan avait été tragique. Tout ce que la vie lui avait offert avant l'épidémie, elle lui avait fait payé très cher par la suite.

La jeune femme se mit à penser à sa propre situation. Daryl, un homme rencontré deux ans auparavant et elle avaient entamé une belle histoire, ce dernier lui avait quasiment fait une déclaration avant de partir se battre contre les Sauveurs. En bougeant les doigts elle pouvait sentir la présence réconfortante de la bague que le chasseur lui avait offert. Peut être était-ce lui qui l'avait sauvée ? Elle se rappelait son expression avant qu'elle ne bascule par la fenêtre. Autant celle de Rick lui paraissait floue, mais celle de Daryl, horrifiée, choquée lui apparut clairement devant les yeux.

Oui, Daryl avait du foncer jusqu'à dans la cour pour la sauver, elle en était sûre. Il allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et la sortir de là.

À cette idée, Audrey se détendit un peu.

Mais personne ne venait. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici, coincée par les morts ?

Si Daryl était là, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée seule aussi longtemps.

Les minutes passaient, les heures aussi probablement. Audrey commençait à paniquer. Elle avait tenté de se lever mais ses jambes étaient tellement engourdies qu'elles ne répondaient plus. Et si quelque chose était aussi arrivé à Daryl ? Et s'il était mort ? Si tout son groupe avait été assassiné par les Sauveurs ? Peut être que l'homme qui l'avait sauvée l'avait en fait amenée ici pour la garder prisonnière finalement. Peut-être allait-on lui faire du mal ?

Audrey frissonna.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

La brune fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour tenter de visualiser un objet qui aurait pu l'aider à se lever. Elle chercha à taton sur le sol à portée de ses bras, elle sentit le holster qui contenait le MK25 de Mylan ainsi que le manche de son couteau Sog, posés sur le sol. Au moins elle pourrait se défendre si quelqu'un venait.

Difficilement, Audrey parvint à s'élever en position assise. Son bras avait du être remis en place par son sauveur inconnu car, lorsqu'elle le bougeait, la douleur était atroce. En posant la main sur le bas de son dos, Audrey s'aperçut qu'elle saignait. La compresse que l'on avait appliqué sur la peau était imbibée de sang, d'ailleurs son teeshirt ainsi que sa main étaient rouges vif à présent.

Soudain, Audrey distingua une sorte de sangle qui pendait d'une étagère. Elle du se concentrer de toutes ses forces et s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'attraper. Quand elle sentit l'objet enfin dans sa main, elle faillit crier victoire.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et mobilisa toutes ses forces pour tirer sur la corde et se relever. Sauf que ...

BOUM !

L'étagère s'était effondrée sur la jeune femme la recouvrant de poussière et de morceaux de bois. Audrey vit les étoiles, une planche s'était écrasée sur sa tête et elle devait sûrement avoir une bosse à présent.

« Putain de merde ! » S'entendit-elle rager d'une voix rauque.

Elle toussa, elle n'avait pas du parler pendant un bon moment pour avoir une voix pareille.

La panique l'envahit à nouveau alors que des pas précipités se rapprochaient. Elle tenta d'attraper son arme sous les débris mais elle ne voyait quasiment rien, la poussière brouillaient sa vue, déjà pas très nette.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une grande silhouette massive se fraya un chemin dans la petite pièce. La personne referma la porte doucement.

« Bordel... » Fit l'homme d'une voix familière en constatant la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. « Est ce que ça va, Audrey ? »

La jeune femme, toujours en position assise et à moitié cachée sous les fragments de bois fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

Cette silhouette, cette voix...

C'était impossible.

De ce qu'elle en voyait, l'homme était grand et baraqué, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous une barbe bien fournie ainsi que des cheveux en batailles. Il était vêtu des mêmes haillons qu'avait porté Daryl pendant sa captivité chez les Sauveurs. Sauf qu'à la place du grand A rouge, un grand T peint de la même couleur égayait le torse de l'homme.

« Tu t'es fais mal ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en débarrassant la jeune femme des débris qui recouvraient son corps. « Mmmh... Non. T'as quelques égratignures mais ça va. T'es déjà bien amochée... Merde Audrey j'aurai jamais du te laisser toute seule. »

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche, sous le choc.

« Tu dois avoir soif. J'ai réussi à récupérer de l'eau. Par chance il n'y a personne dans cette partie du bâtiment, ils n'ont pas du remarquer notre présence ici. »

Il ne sentait pas très bon, comme s'il avait été coincé quelque part pendant un moment. Il était très sale lui aussi. Son visage et ses mains étaient noirs de crasse. La vue d'Audrey revenait petit à petit. Le visage de l'homme était couvert d'hématomes. Un de ses yeux était gonflé. Negan avait du le retenir prisonnier. Cela expliquait tout. Qui d'autre que lui l'aurait sauvée, ici, au Sanctuaire ?

« J'ai très soif. » Dit Audrey d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle, la fixant de ses yeux noisettes et de son regard bienveillant et inquiet.

« T'es toute blanche. Oh... Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Audrey ne s'était pas rendue compte que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle pensait à Mylan. Negan était un monstre de lui avoir fait une chose pareille.

« Il...il croyait que tu étais mort ! Ça l'a ravagé ! » Gémit la jeune femme avant d'éclater en sanglots

« Chut... » Répondit l'homme en lui tapotant le dos avec douceur. « Ça va aller. On va sortir d'ici. »

« C'est parce qu'il te croyait mort qu'il a voulu nous aider. Il tenait tant à toi. T'étais comme son frère, Bob. »

Audrey pleurait encore et encore. De tristesse mais de rage surtout. Son frère avait été dupé par tout le monde. Hannah, Negan. Et il était mort sans avoir su que tout ce que pourquoi il s'était battu était faux.

« Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir... Maintenant. » Souffla Bob avec colère.

Un silence ému s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Dehors, les morts s'agitaient derrière le seul carreau crasseux de la pièce, le bruit les avaient attirés, plus nombreux.

« Faut pas rester là. J'ai été faire un tour pour repérer un endroit par où on pourrait fuir, tout le bâtiment est cerné. Mais on a de la chance, l'étage du haut a été détruit et les chambres sont vides, je pense que tous les Sauveurs se sont regroupés dans le hangar à l'entrée. On va en rejoindre une pour te remettre sur pieds puis on réfléchira à comment on sortira de là."

Audrey réalisa soudain quelque-chose, paniquée.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?"

Bob se gratta la tête.

« Je dirais deux jours. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai plus trop la notion du temps... Faut que tu manges et que tu boives. T'es déshydratée. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Deux jours. Daryl devait sûrement la croire morte. C'était certain. Ellle se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Le chasseur devait être ravagé. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas si d'autres amis à elle étaient morts dans la bataille. Et si encore une fois, Daryl avait survécu.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de ne pas penser à une pareille éventualité. Non, Daryl n'était pas mort. Rien ni personne ne pourrait venir à bout de lui.

Audrey observa Bob qui rassemblait ses affaires en fouillant sous les débris de l'étagère. Ainsi, Bob était vivant et il l'avait sauvée. Sa vue était quasiment revenue à la normale maintenant et elle fut effarée devant l'état physique du jeune homme. Elle frissona quand elle imagina ce qu'il avait du endurer.

Bob fourra le MK25 et le Sog dans un sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Il prit une bouteille d'eau, sur le sol à l'entrée et la donna à Audrey. La jeune femme arracha presque le bouchon et se mit à boire goulûment sous le regard amusé de son ami.

« Merde... » Fit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Je pensais que t'allais jamais te réveiller. »

Audrey balança la bouteille, qu'elle avait vidée en un éclair, sur le sol et s'essuya la bouche avec son bras valide.

« Je me sens faible... Et j'ai mal partout. »

« T'as perdu beaucoup de sang. » Répondit Bob en se mordant la lèvre. « Je n'ai pas osé te déplacer. Tu es tombée de plus de trois mètres t'aurais pu avoir une commotion ou pire encore. Mais si tu parles et que tu bouges comme tu le fais, c'est moins grave que ça en avait l'air. »

Audrey fixa un point dans le vide devant elle. Elle se souvenait être tombée par la fenêtre mais la suite... C'était comme un lendemain de cuite, rien ne lui revenait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

Bob jeta un œil à la porte qui était restée fermée. Puis il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir devant la jeune femme. Il semblait épuisé en plus d'être mal en point.

« Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel. J'étais dans ma cellule avec d'autre prisonniers, pas loin d'ici. On a entendu les coups de feu quand vous avez attaqué le Sanctuaire. L'abruti qui nous surveillait s'est barré alors on a défoncé la porte. Les mecs qui étaient avec moi ont voulu profiter de la panique pour fuir, mais la cour était envahie par les cadavres. Certains se sont fait bouffer... » Bob frissona. « Puis là je t'ai vue. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. T'étais allongée sur le sol, Hannah à côté de toi. Elle était morte. On dirait qu'elle a amorti ta chute. Des cadavres arrivaient de tous les côtés, on pouvait pas fuir. Je t'ai traînée jusqu'ici et voilà. »

Audrey en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait eu énormément de chance de croiser la route de Bob. Daryl n'avait du rien voir de tout cela, il devait sûrement la croire morte à présent. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite et elle eut à nouveau envie de fondre en larme.

« Merci... Tu m'as sauvée la vie. » Dit-elle simplement, une main sur le cœur en tentant de s'empêcher d'exploser en sanglots.

Bob la fixait à présent. Elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme. Sa présence était rassurante et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Bob était en quelque sorte le dernier membre de sa famille en vie. Du moins, via sa relation avec Mylan. Son frère et Bob ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis leur entrée dans la Navy. Audrey avait toujours eu un faible pour Bob. Celui ci s'était montré adorable avec elle des milliers de fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, quelques temps avant l'épidémie ils sortent ensemble. Audrey considérait cette période comme une des meilleures qu'elle ait vécu. Hélas, la vie en avait décidé autrement et leur histoire avortée appartenait au passé. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur dernier rendez vous, juste avant son départ à Savannah et avant le début de toutes ces horreurs, Audrey n'avait plus réellement pensé à Bob.

Mais il était évident qu'elle serait tombée follement amoureuse de lui si elle en avait eu le temps.

Par la suite, elle avait rencontré Spencer, puis Daryl. Et Bob était resté dans un coin de sa tête comme une des meilleures relations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie.

Qu'elle aurait pu connaître du moins.

« Je pense pas me tromper en disant que t'as sauvé la mienne également. » Fit le jeune homme en détournant le regard. « Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici. Est ce que tu peux marcher ? »

Audrey esquissa une moue dubitative en indiquant ses jambes.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider. Encore... »

Bob lui adressa un sourire triste et se remit sur ses jambes.

Il s'accroupit à son niveau et passa son bras valide autour de son cou avant de se relever lentement. Audrey ressentit une violente douleur dans les reins, surtout du côté droit, là où Hannah avait planté son couteau.

Bob l'avait entendu gémir car il prit soin d'aller doucement.

« Ça va aller ? Ce n'est pas très loin. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Non. » Sourit tristement le jeune homme.

Bob l'emmena dans les escaliers qu'elle avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt avec Daryl et Rick. Il poussa la porte d'une des chambres voisine de celle où elle avait trouvé Hannah.

En effet, il n'y avait personne. Bob l'aida à s'allonger délicatement sur le lit puis il prit soin de barricader la porte avec une armoire ainsi que de camoufler la fenêtre avec un rideau.

« C'était ma chambre.» Expliqua-t-il amèrement. « On dirait que certains se sont servis. »

Bob farfouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit une petite mallette de secours.

Il s'approcha du lit et, d'un air expert, sortit plusieurs objets dont des compresses et du désinfectant.

Audrey le regardait, sa vue se troublait encore, elle avait perdu trop de sang.

« Il va falloir que tu te tournes, tu permets que je te retire ton jeans ? »

« Là non plus, je n'ai pas trop le choix. » Sourit-elle. « Allons-y docteur. »

La jeune femme laissa Bob tirer sur son jean qui collait à sa peau à cause du sang et de la saleté. Elle se sentait soudain mal à l'aise, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées mais son hygiène corporelle laissait à désirer après deux jours à saigner dans la poussière et la chaleur. Bob avait du sûrement le remarquer mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, lui aussi était dans un état lamentable de toute manière.

Audrey se mit sur le ventre. Bob nettoyait sa plaie consciencieusement afin de lui appliquer un nouveau pansement.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Bob ? » Demanda Audrey timidement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait vraiment troublé par les souvenirs qui devaient resurgir en lui.

« Après notre rendez vous au Royaume, je me suis fais prendre. Negan n'avait pas confiance en Mylan et moi. Surtout en moi d'ailleurs. Mais il tenait trop à nos compétences pour nous tuer. Pour lui, les gens sont des ressources, il répétait ça souvent. Alors il a fait croire à Mylan que j'étais mort. »

« Mais ça l'avançait à quoi de faire ça ? » Se révolta la jeune femme.

« Chut ! Moins fort ! » Chuchota Bob d'une voix douce. « Si Mylan pensait que Negan m'avait tué, il se tiendrait à carreaux vis à vis d'Hannah et du bébé. Du moins c'est ce que Negan croyait. »

Audrey serra les dents.

« Mais... Cette fille m'a avoué que ce n'était pas l'enfant de mon frère. »

« Ouais... » Soupira Bob. « Tout le monde savait ça. Même Mylan au fond de lui devait le savoir. Mais il persistait à rester avec cette fille... »

« Jody... » Souffla Audrey les larmes aux yeux.

Bob avait terminé son ouvrage. Audrey s'était remise sur le dos pour lui faire face.

« Cette fille n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Jody. » Cracha Bob en tremblant de rage.

Audrey pouvait voir ses yeux devenir humides, Bob lui crevait le cœur. Ils ressentaient la même chose tous les deux, personne ne pouvait mieux comprendre sa peine que Bob actuellement. Ils avaient perdus un frère, tous les deux.

« Je suis content qu'elle soit morte. » Ajouta-t-il entre ses dents en remballant sa mallette.

« Tu n'as pas terminé, Bob. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Et c'est quoi ce T ? »

Bob semblait prendre conscience de l'accoutrement qu'il portait.

« C'est pour Traître. » Expliqua-t-il en tirant sur le haut de son vêtement. « Sympa, non ? »

« Ils t'ont fait du mal... Tu es blessé... »

« Ils m'ont enfermé. Comme Daryl. De temps en temps, Jared ou un autre venait me taper dessus. Puis quand Mylan est mort, peu de temps après. Ils ont été bien contents de me laisser sortir pour me le dire. Ensuite rien de très passionnant. J'ai servi de larbin comme d'autres pauvres mecs avec moi. »

Audrey observait Bob la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ça paraît un peu superficiel mais... tu m'en veux si je prends une douche ? Je n'en ai pas prise depuis des lustres et j'ai l'impression de sentir le cadavre. »

Ce n'était pas une impression, elle aussi en avait bien besoin, elle observa ses jambes noires de crasses ainsi que ses bras couverts de sang séché.

« Je tuerais pour une douche. » Fit la jeune femme en se laissant retomber sur les draps.

« On est relativement en sécurité pour le moment.» Fit Bob en se débarrassant de ses haillons. « Je t'aiderai à te laver si tu veux.»

Audrey ne savait pas si elle rougissait plus pour la proposition de Bob de l'aider à se laver ou pour la vision de son corps presque nu en face d'elle.

« Euh...»

« Ca va ?» S'inquiétait le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. « T'es toute rouge !»

Les jambes d'Audrey, qui ne répondaient plus jusqu'à présent, furent prise d'un spasme à la vue du torse musclé du Seal juste sous son nez.

« Oui ! Oui !» Fit-elle précipitamment. « Ça va... Tu peux aller te laver.»

« Garde le flingue à côté de toi, je vais tâcher de faire vite.»

Quand la porte de la petite salle d'eau se referma, Audrey poussa un long soupir. Elle se sentait pitoyable d'avoir ce genre de pensées perverses alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation délicate et après les aveux de Bob sur ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle pensa à Daryl. Où était-il en ce moment, pensait-il à elle ?

Elle crevait d'envie de le revoir, de se blottir entre ses bras. Elle se surprit à rêver un peu, Bob et elle allaient rentrer à Alexandria, elle le présenterait à Éric, Aaron, Rosita et tous ses amis. Elle retrouverait Daryl. Negan serait mort et ils vivraient tous heureux en harmonie avec le Royaume et la Colline. Oui, si Negan était mort, ce serait parfait.

Et Mylan serait vengé pour toutes ces horreurs.

Pour le moment, apprendre que Bob était vivant était déjà une nouvelle inespérée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un de ses proches encore en vie. Audrey voulait tout faire pour que Bob soit heureux maintenant, il le méritait après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait du endurer.

Elle se tourna sur le côté dans une position plus agréable et son regard tomba sur la petite table de chevet défoncée qui bordait le lit. Un tiroir était ouvert. Par curiosité elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et aperçu une photo.

Audrey releva la tête, l'eau coulait encore dans la pièce voisine. Elle tendit la main et s'empara du cliché. En le découvrant elle en resta bouche bée.

C'était une photo de Bob et elle, prise peu de temps avant l'épidémie pendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bob était assis en tailleur sur son divan et Audrey avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. Ils riaient. Cette photo se trouvait chez elle la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Bob avait sûrement du la récupérer lorsque lui et Mylan s'étaient arrêtés déposer un mot chez elle après la mort de leurs parents.

La jeune femme fut troublée. Bob ne l'avait visiblement pas oubliée, lui. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Cette découverte la touchait énormément.

« Le cadre photo était joli mais il ne rentrait pas dans ma poche.»

Plongée dans ses pensées, Audrey n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter de couler, ni la porte s'ouvrir. Bob se tenait dans l'encadrement, sa peau était redevenue nette et de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux sur ses épaules nues. Il avait enfilé un jean usé. Bob n'avait pas l'air en colère de la surprendre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, il semblait juste un peu gêné et profondément triste.

La jeune femme lâcha brusquement la photo et se mit à rougir instantanément.

« Le tiroir était ouvert et j'ai ...»

Bob balaya l'air de sa main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

« Plus rien ne nous appartient dans ce monde n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il en enfilant un teeshirt noir et des rangers. « Et sûrement pas de simples objets.»

Audrey reprit la photo et l'observa en se mordant la lèvre. Elle s'attarda sur son propre visage. Elle avait tellement changé physiquement. Bob aussi semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans par rapport au cliché. Son visage était enfantin et souriant alors qu'aujourd'hui de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux noisettes et de nombreuses cicatrices plus ou moins récentes maculaient ses joues.

Néanmoins, une chose n'avait pas changé chez Bob. Contrairement à Mylan qui était devenu un homme froid et dur, lui avait conservé ce regard bienveillant et chaleureux qu'Audrey avait toujours aimé chez lui. La seule différence était qu'à présent un voile de tristesse s'était rajouté au tableau.

« On était tellement heureux à cette époque. On ne se rendait pas compte la chance que nous avions.» Dit Audrey d'une petite voix.

Celle-ci tendit la photo à Bob qui s'en saisit.

« Je suis contente que tu aies eu besoin de la récupérer et je veux bien que tu la garde quand on s'en ira.»

Le jeune homme sourit tristement en observant le cliché à son tour.

« Ça fait partie des objets qui ne me quittaient jamais.»

Un long silence ému accompagna la réponse de Bob. Puis Audrey, gênée et troublée décida de briser le malaise.

« T'as réfléchi à comment on va sortir d'ici ?»

Bob s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il jeta un œil à sa blessure. Du sang apparaissait déjà sur le pansement.

« Il faudrait que je te recouse, le problème c'est que je n'ai rien de ce genre ici et l'infirmerie se trouve dans la partie où sont les Sauveurs. Et puis tu ne peux pas marcher pour le moment.»

Audrey poussa un soupir agacé. Quand elle tentait de bouger les jambes, seuls ses pieds répondaient, le reste était engourdi. Elle se sentait épuisée, à cause de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu.

« C'est le temps de passer à la douche, j'imagine.» Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Bob se mit à rire doucement.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une idée. »

Le jeune homme s'empara d'une chaise en plastique qui meublait la chambre et alla la placer dans la cabine de douche.

Il revint pour aider Audrey à rejoindre la salle d'eau.

« Tu sais... Je peux t'aider, j'ai été infirmier chez les Seal, alors je ne regarderai pas, promis. Puis... Je t'ai déjà vue alors...»

Audrey se cogna contre le montant de la porte et faillit s'éclater l'arcade sourcilière. Oui, Bob l'avait déjà vue nue. Elle se mit à rougir à nouveau en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

« Ça ira, Bob.» Répondit-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné en l'installant à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Merci.» Souffla-t-elle. « Une douche chaude ça va me faire du bien.»

«Je te confirmes ! Je suis là si tu as besoin.»

Bob referma le rideau et Audrey prit une grande inspiration. Comment allait-elle faire avec l'attelle qui la privait d'un bras ainsi qu'avec des jambes trop faibles pour se relever.

Elle tenta de retirer le teeshirt qui lui collait à la peau sans succès. Elle n'avait réussit à n'enlever qu'une seule manche qui pendait pitoyablement sur le côté.

« Fais chier... » Ragea Audrey en donnant un coup d'épaule contre le mur.

Le pommeau de douche se détacha et s'écrasa sur sa tête, au même endroit où la planche de bois lui avait causé une bosse quelques instants auparavant. Elle poussa un couinement de douleur.

« Génial...»

Après avoir bataillé pendant dix bonnes minutes Audrey se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Fatiguée et énervée elle se résigna.

« Bob ! » Appela-t-elle à contrecœur.

Elle entendit ses pas approcher et la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu peux venir. »

Bob souleva doucement le rideau de douche et eut un sourire amusé en la voyant se débattre avec sa manche de tee shirt.

« Si on sort d'ici et que tu en parles à quelqu'un je te tue ! » Menaça la brune, le teint rouge de honte.

Bob se mit à rire et entra dans la douche.

Enfouissant sa dignité sous terre, Audrey se laissa faire.

Vivement que ses foutus membres se remettent à fonctionner.


	2. Confidences

_**Chapitre 2 Confidences**_

« _I hope someday_  
 _We'll sit down together_  
 _And laugh with each other_  
 _About these days, these days_  
 _All our troubles_  
 _We'll lay to rest_  
 _And we'll wish we could come back to these days, these days. » M._

Si Audrey aurait pu s'enterrer et disparaître sous terre, elle l'aurait fait assurément. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant honte devant quelqu'un. Elle se sentait si misérable, si vulnérable.

Bob lui avait retiré tous ses vêtements et l'aidait à se laver. Elle se tenait assise, dos à lui et il s'affairait à lui appliquer du savon au creux des reins.

Elle se doutait bien que lui aussi était gêné et qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour la mater mais pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Ça n'empêchait pas que la situation était très gênante. Audrey sentait que Bob, malgré ses gestes doux, faisait de son mieux pour terminer au plus vite.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, et sans un mot, le jeune homme s'en alla pour qu'elle puisse se rincer. Audrey laissa l'eau couler longuement sur son corps meurtri. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait même pas se lever de sa chaise sans avoir la tête qui tourne et risquer le malaise. Dans le bac à douche, l'eau était marron. Se débarrasser de toute cette crasse était une libération malgré la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans le rein droit.

Ravalant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, Audrey rappela Bob pour qu'il vienne l'aider à sortir. Elle tenta de cacher son intimité avec son bras valide. Le jeune homme l'enroula délicatement dans un drap de bain sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés sur le sol. L'atmosphère était lourde entre les deux jeunes gens, ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Bob l'aida à regagner le lit. Audrey remarqua qu'il avait déposé du linge propre sur celui ci et cela la toucha énormément. Bob l'aida à s'habiller et à se recoucher.

« Le teeshirt est à moi, mais je t'ai trouvé un jean à ta taille dans une chambre à côté. »

« Merci. » Souffla la jeune femme quand il eut terminé. « Et désolée. J'ai tellement honte. »

Bob lui tendit un paquet de chips plein et alla s'assoir devant la fenêtre pour nettoyer l'arme de Mylan qu'il avait récupéré sur le holster d'Audrey.

« Tu devrais pas, tu es magnifique. »

La jeune femme se mit à nouveau à rougir comme une tomate. Le compliment de Bob était un peu déplacé mais elle en fût très touchée.

« Euh... Merci Bob... Mylan ne pourrait plus me surnommer Garfield maintenant ... » Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Il t'embêtait souvent avec ça, hein ? »

Audrey pinça les lèvres à l'évocation du souvenir de Mylan mais elle eut quand même un sourire attendri en repensant aux plaisanteries de son frère et de ses parents à propos de son poids.

« Avant, j'étais vraiment blessée par leurs moqueries mais maintenant je donnerai tout pour les retrouver ...»

Bob posa le chiffon qu'il tenait dans ses mains et fixa le sol devant lui.

« C'est vrai... Moi, j'ai jamais su ce qu'étaient devenus mes parents...»

Audrey observa son ami avec affection. Il avait l'air si malheureux. Finalement Bob n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes sur qui compter. Elle se sentait si privilégiée face à lui d'être tombée sur Aaron, Éric, Rosita ...

Et Daryl.

Au souvenir du chasseur, la jeune femme eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle ne supportait plus de rester coincée ici, dans l'antre de ce monstre qu'était Negan. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite. Elle ne savait pas comment allaient ses amis et ce sentiment d'incertitude était terrible. Ils étaient peut-être morts, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et puis visiblement, pour Bob aussi il devenait urgent de sortir de là.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents, Bob. Je me souviens d'eux.»

En effet, Audrey les avaient rencontrés par hasard alors que Bob l'avait invitée déjeuner au parc d'Arlington la semaine qui précédait l'épidémie. Les parents de Bob étaient beaucoup plus âgés que les siens. Sa mère était malade. Malheureusement ils n'avaient sûrement pas du survivre longtemps dans ce monde.

Bob releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Je me rappelle de ce jour. »

« C'était une belle journée, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce que tu viennes me chercher, je me souviens t'avoir ouvert la porte en pyjama, j'avais tellement honte.» Rit Audrey en avalant une grande poignée de chips.

Bob se mit à rire à son tour.

« Je vois encore la gueule de tes chaussons à tête de chat roses. » Plaisanta le jeune homme. « Sérieusement, t'es vraiment entrée dans un magasin pour acheter ces trucs ? »

« Arrête, Bob.» S'esclaffa Audrey. « Tu n'as pas vu ta tête quand ta mère nous a surpris tous les deux au parc et m'a demandé si j'étais la copine de son petit chéri ! »

Bob se cacha la tête dans les mains.

« Je me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. C'était un sacré numéro, ma mère, elle m'appelait quand j'étais en mission en Irak pour me demander si j'avais bu assez d'eau ou si je n'avais pas pris froid...»

« J'aurais adoré la connaître. Elle avait l'air si adorable ...»

« Ton père n'avait pas l'air commode par contre.» Lança Bob. « La première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a regardé de haut en bas et il m'a dit : Encore un merdeux de Seal, la ramène pas trop gamin.»

Audrey éclata de rire en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« Je savais pas ! Il l'a très mal vécu quand Mylan lui a annoncé qu'il avait réussit le BUD/S, il n'y croyait pas !»

Les deux jeunes gens avaient un sourire scotché aux lèvres, ils fixaient le sol en se remémorant des souvenirs chacun de leur côté.

« Merci, Bob. Ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas ri comme ça...»

« Pareil pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment l'éclate ici... Crois moi.»

La dure réalité les rattrapa, Audrey se sentit coupable de plaisanter avec Bob alors que Daryl était peut-être mort à l'extérieur.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Bob la regardait depuis un bon moment.

« Ça te va tellement mieux de sourire.» Glissa-t-il.

« C'est grâce à toi...» Répondit Audrey timidement.

« Tu penses à lui, hein ?»

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« À Daryl. » S'expliqua Bob.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Bob avait retrouvé son air triste.

« Faut sortir d'ici.» Fit la jeune femme.

Elle tenta à nouveau de bouger ses jambes. Le paquet de chips avait eut son effet, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Maintenant elle pouvait plier les genoux sans ressentir d'atroces fourmis douloureuses dans les jambes.

« Faut te reposer encore un peu puis on partira. Si on arrive à distraire les infectés, on pourra se frayer un chemin.» Répondit Bob en frottant énergiquement sur la crosse de l'arme.

Puis soudain il releva la tête, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« J'ai un truc pour toi.»

Le jeune homme alla fouiller dans son armoire, il balança des vêtements et des objets sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une grosse boîte à biscuits en métal un peu cabossée.

« Merci, Bob mais j'ai pas très envie d'un gâteau pour le moment, je me suis gavée de chips et j'ai mal au cœur.»

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, il lui tendit la boîte qu'elle posa sur ses jambes.

« Ouvre. J'ai réussi à le récupérer quand ils te l'ont volé.»

Audrey faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte en fer. A l'intérieur, enroulé dans un chiffon, le Berretta 92FS de son père était intact. Elle l'avait perdu quelques mois auparavant lors de la mort de Denise.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Bob, émue.

« Mon Dieu...»

Bob s'assit le bord du lit, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« C'est celui que Mylan t'avait laissé je m'en souviens, il...»

Mais Bob dut se taire, Audrey lui avait sauté au cou pour l'enlacer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une arme de poing mais elle avait une grande valeur sentimentale aux yeux de la brune. Puis elle s'était habituée à tirer avec et l'arme était devenue comme une vielle amie en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

« Merci... Merci...»

« Pas de quoi.» Souffla Bob dans son oreille. « Tu vas en avoir besoin.»

Audrey libéra Bob et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Prends le MK25, c'est celui de Mylan, Daryl a le tien. Mon frère aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui l'ait, après tout, c'est toi qui lui avait offert.»

Bob lança un regard à l'arme qu'il avait abandonné près de la fenêtre.

« Avec des armes pareilles, on ne peut qu'avoir de la chance.»

« Ça c'est sûr !» Fit Audrey avec défi. « En attendant, tu devrais dormir un peu. T'es épuisé toi aussi.»

Bob étouffa un bâillement.

« T'as raison, si tu entends du bruit, réveille-moi.»

Le jeune homme alla s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit et s'endormit aussitot. Audrey sourit, Mylan faisait ça lui aussi, il arrivait à s'endormir instantanément dans n'importe quelle position. Cela était du à leur entraînement chez les Seals et finalement, c'était plutôt utile actuellement. Elle, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Son état physique était assez préoccupant, elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dehors. Elle ne pourrait pas courir ni éventuellement grimper ou escalader pendant un moment. Ce qui était quasiment fatal dans ce monde où d'une seconde à l'autre, tout pouvait basculer.

Mais d'un autre côté, rester ici, au Sanctuaire alors que Negan et ses hommes pouvaient les trouver à n'importe quel moment n'était en aucun cas une option. Bob et elle devaient regagner Alexandria et rejoindre ses amis. D'autant plus que rester dans une incertitude pareille quant à l'état de Daryl et des autres était insupportable pour Audrey. Elle ne tenait pas en place. La jeune femme était en colère entre son corps qui lui faisait un sale coup pareil dans un moment aussi important. Elle voulait se battre, punir les Sauveurs pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Bob, Mylan, Sasha, Glenn, Abraham... La liste était longue.

Negan avait réussi à briser Daryl, le chasseur n'était plus le même depuis son retour du Sanctuaire. Sa captivité l'avait transformé en un homme avide de vengeance. Et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Audrey le comprenait totalement.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, elle fit un essai pour se lever et réussit à marcher quelques pas sans problème. Bob s'était bien occupée d'elle, s'il n'avait pas été là elle serait morte, assurément.

Elle l'observa dormir. Même endormi, ses traits n'étaient pas détendu. Un pli barrait son front, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire serrée. Un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme l'envahit soudain. Il avait tout perdu. La seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter était morte alors elle comprenait qu'il ait eu besoin de se raccrocher à elle, elle était la seule personne de confiance qu'il connaissait et c'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait le laisser tomber.

Son attention de tout à l'heure lui avait fait énormément plaisir, retrouver son arme fétiche c'était comme retrouver un peu de son père et de son frère.

Audrey fit quelques pas chancelant vers la fenêtre. Elle entrouvrit le rideau de fortune qu'avait installé Bob avec prudence. Dehors, il faisait bientôt nuit mais les morts, toujours plus nombreux s'entassaient encore et encore autour du bâtiment. Fort heureusement, ils étaient en sécurité, mais complètement piégés. Le fait que Negan et ses acolytes l'étaient également la réconforta un peu, au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir faire du mal à ses amis.

Dans les bâtiments délabrés qui bordaient le Sanctuaire, devaient se trouver quelques hommes de leur coalition, chargés de surveiller les éventuels fuyards. John devait en être, peut-être arriverait-elle à attirer son attention ? Mis à part le bruit des rôdeurs, les environs étaient calmes, comme si le monde était redevenu désert, uniquement peuplé par ces créatures monstrueuses. Audrey fut d'humeur philosophe. Finalement, Negan, Alexandria, ses amis, tous n'étaient rien et leur bataille ridicule comparée à l'immensité de la planète tombée en ruine. Le peu d'êtres humains vivants auraient du s'entraider au lieu de se déchirer de la sorte.

Les heures passaient, la brune contemplait le ciel. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce en se tenant aux meubles pour recouvrir Bob d'une couverture car il frissonnait. Son rein la faisait souffrir. Elle profita de ce temps de répit pour grignoter un deuxième paquet de chips, le placard de Bob en était plein.

Quand le soleil commença à faire son apparition, celui-ci s'étira et se redressa dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient encore fatigués mais son visage avait retrouvé un peu des couleurs.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il en baillant.

« Le temps de manger pas mal de paquets de chips. T'as braqué une usine ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire en se frottant les yeux. Puis il vint s'assoir près de la fenêtre et plongea sa main dans le paquet d'Audrey.

« T'as réussi à te lever. » Constata Bob en baillant une deuxième fois avant d'enfourner une poignée dans sa bouche.

« Je peux pas encore courir un marathon mais pour se barrer d'ici, ça ira. »

« Content de l'apprendre. » Sourit Bob.

Audrey se surprit à le trouver adorable avec ses yeux endormis et la marque d'oreiller sur son visage. Mais elle secoua la tête en pensant à Daryl.

« Comment va-t-on faire Premier-Maître ? » Demanda la jeune femme en croquant une chips.

« Il y en a moins de l'autre côté du bâtiment, si on arrive à créer une diversion on va pouvoir se frayer un passage. »

« Et une fois qu'on est sortis d'ici, on fonce à Alexandria. »

Bob ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bob ?»

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais t'aider à t'enfuir mais je ne viendrai pas avec toi à Alexandria.»

Audrey laissa retomber la poignée de chips qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!» S'indigna-t-elle. « Tu m'as sauvée la vie, et tu fais partie de ma famille. Je te laisserai pas seul, c'est hors de question. »

Bob lui adressa un regard empreint de tendresse mais son sourire gêné n'avait pas disparu.

« Tu oublies que j'ai été un Sauveur. Je ne suis pas sûr que tes amis soient d'accord avec toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je leur parlerai. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, Bob. Tu nous a aidés, Daryl et Rick sont au courant. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dehors. »

Bob passa la main dans ses cheveux épais.

« Merci, Audrey. » Souffla-t-il. « Ce que tu dis me touche énormément. Mais je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de penser que je n'ai aucune légitimité à vivre avec vous. »

Audrey en eut mal au cœur, elle comprenait le raisonnement de Bob. Mais au fond de lui il n'avait jamais été un Sauveur comme Gavin ou Dwight l'avait été. Elle ne voyait pas Bob torturer physiquement ou psychologiquement quelqu'un. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était un homme bien.

« Je veux que tu restes avec nous. T'as vécu assez d'horreur comme ça... »

Bob releva la tête et lui lança un regard ému. Audrey ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. À nouveau elle du se forcer pour se ramener à la réalité. Il fallait bouger, Daryl l'attendait elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps de la croire morte.

« On va sortir de là... » Se redressa Bob en retrouvant un début de détermination dans le regard.

Le jeune homme se leva, il attrapa deux petits sacs à dos dans la penderie. Il les remplit avec quelques vêtements et des boîtes de munitions. Puis il alla remplir plusieurs bouteilles d'eau qu'il disposa dans le plus grand sac.

« Je vais t'enfiler ça. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant le sac le plus léger. « Au cas où on serait séparés tu auras de quoi tirer. Ça ira pour marcher ? »

Audrey prit une grande inspiration.

« Tes paquets de chips m'ont donné une forme d'enfer ! » Plaisanta la jeune femme. « En revanche, je ne serais pas contre une cigarette parce que je suis vraiment morte de trouille... »

Bob lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ça ira. » Fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Audrey. « Je ne t'ai pas encore vraiment vue à l'œuvre mais je suis sure que tu es douée. »

La jeune femme tenta de faire bonne figure mais se lancer parmi les morts avec un bras en moins et un rein en compote ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Elle pensa à Daryl et ses doutes se dissipèrent. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Après avoir terminé de se vêtir, attaché leur holster et leur étuis à couteau, les deux amis se regardèrent avec défi.

Audrey leva sa main et Bob lui tapa dedans avec enthousiasme.

« C'est parti. » Soupira la brune.

—

Le couloir était sombre et effrayant mais il avait le mérite d'être désert.

Audrey et Bob prenaient tout de même soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Son Sog du côté de son bras malade et le Beretta dans l'autre main, Audrey tentait se concentrer de toutes ses forces, calquant ses pas sur ceux de Bob devant elle.

Le Seal la conduisit jusqu'à une sortie située à l'opposé du bâtiment. En effet, derrière les grilles, les morts étaient plus dispersés que de l'autre côté mais il en restait tout de même beaucoup.

Audrey était tétanisée, elle revoyait Alexandria, le jour où la horde avait envahi la ville. Si seulement Daryl pouvait arriver avec son camion citerne et les sauver comme la dernière fois...

« On fait comment maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Bob ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, il attrapa brusquement le bras d'Audrey et la ramena contre le mur d'enceinte.

« Qu'est ce que ...?! »

Pour toute réponse, Bob posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il indiqua le toit d'en face d'un signe de tête. En effet, en étant plus attentive, Audrey put distinguer le canon d'un sniper pointer sur le haut du bâtiment.

Bob l'entraîna derrière une voiture à moitié calcinée.

« Ce sont tes amis ? » Demanda-t-il.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Bob étant un Sauveur, il risquait de se faire tirer dessus par John ou un autre des snipers que Rick avait placé tout autour du Sanctuaire.

« Oui... Ce doit-être John. Si j'arrive à me montrer il nous laissera passer. »

Bob passa une main sur son visage.

« Explique moi votre plan, Audrey. Je ne veux pas avoir d'autres surprises de ce genre, on risquerait d'y passer bêtement... »

« Rick a prévu de coincer les Sauveurs dans le Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de vivres et qu'ils soient affamés. Il espérait que les travailleurs allaient se rebeller et foutre le bordel. Il voulait lancer un nouvel assaut dans une semaine. En attendant, il a placé des snipers pour éviter que certains s'enfuient. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre.

« Fais moi confiance. » Le rassura Audrey.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Un grand fracas se fit entendre de l'autre côté du bâtiment, comme une explosion suivie de nombreux coups de feu. Surprise, Audrey attrapa le poignet de Bob et le serra très fort.

Les cadavres avaient entendu eux aussi, la plupart d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit, leur dégageant un passage assez important pour qu'ils puissent en profiter.

« Allez ! » Fit soudain Bob. « C'est l'occasion ! Suis moi ! »

Merci a Miwakoko et Evilfaul pour vos retours :D


	3. Sur le chemin

_**Chapitre 3 - Sur le chemin**_

 _"I'm not loving you, way I wanted to_  
 _What I had to do, had to run from you ?_  
 _I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong_  
 _And that haunted me, all the way home_  
 _So you never know, never never know_  
 _Never know enough, 'til it's over love_  
 _'Til we lose control, SYSTEM OVERLOAD_  
 _Screaming, "No, no, no, n-nooo!"_  
 _I'm not loving you, way I wanted to_  
 _See I wanna move, but can't escape from you_  
 _So I keep it low, keep a secret code_  
 _So everybody else don't have to know_

 _So keep your love lockdown"_

 _K.W._

Audrey n'eut pas d'autres option que de courir derrière Bob qui la tenait fermement par son bras valide. Ses jambes flanchaient parfois, la faisant trébucher mais l'adrénaline fit son effet et elle tint le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du Sanctuaire.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol, essoufflée et dégoulinante de sueur.

Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt qui bordait le quartier général des Sauveurs. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre des coups de feu venant de plusieurs armes différentes sans pouvoir connaître la cause de la fusillade.

Bob s'accroupit a son niveau et vérifia sa blessure au rein.

« C'est pas très bon... Faut qu'on aille quelque part pour que je puisse te recoudre, ça ne cicatrisera pas tout seul. »

« Faut rejoindre Alexandria. » Fit la brune en reprenant son souffle. « Je dois savoir comment vont mes amis, je dois voir Daryl... »

Bob eut un léger mouvement de recul. Mais il se reprit et poussa un léger soupir.

« Le Royaume est plus près, on pourra te soigner là bas et ... Ils pourront probablement te renseigner. »

Audrey se mit à réfléchir. Bob avait raison, peut-être que ceux du Royaume étaient rentrés. Daniel serait là, il serait sûrement au courant si quelqu'un était mort.

« Tu as raison. » Soupira la brune en se relevant doucement. Son rein lui faisait un mal de chien. « On pourra leur emprunter une voiture et de l'essence pour rejoindre Alexandria. »

« Alors on doit pas traîner, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire mais ça ne sent pas très bon... »

—

Les deux amis rejoignirent la route et se mirent à marcher. Si le Royaume n'était pas très loin en voiture, à pieds c'était autre chose. Il faisait très chaud, Audrey luttait pour ignorer la douleur et les vertiges auxquels elle était sujette. Bob la surveillait du coin de l'œil, il guettait les environs sans arrêt au cas où un cadavre ou pire encore, un Sauveur les surprendrait.

« Bob ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu sais... Mylan. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu parler avec lui. Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour vous ? Les derniers contacts que nous avons eu c'est le jour de la mort de mes parents, vous étiez je ne sais où... Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. »

« Tu te souviens, le dernier soir que l'on a passé ensemble ? Mylan et moi devions partir en mission le lendemain... »

« Oui, je me souviens très bien, je partais à Savannah le même jour... »

Audrey se mit à rougir, c'était aussi ce soir là qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble.

Bob prit une grande inspiration en se grattant la tête. Pour lui aussi, ces souvenirs étaient douloureux.

« Quand on a décollé de Dam Neck, ce matin là on étaient tous quasiment sûrs que ce ne serait pas une mission comme les autres. Mais je n'aurai jamais pu imaginé à quel point ça le serait... » Raconta Bob.

Dam neck était la base de la Team 6 des Navy Seals, l'escadron de Mylan et Bob.

« Vous étiez déjà au courant pour l'épidémie, avant tout le monde ? » Demanda Audrey en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tenta de se remémorer mais Mylan n'avait jamais rien évoqué à ce sujet.

« Ouais, ils nous avaient montré quelques photos d'infectés mais bon, avec les gars on s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, on avait confiance dans le pays, pour nous, ils allaient trouver un remède. »

Audrey se mit à rire jaune.

« Vraisemblablement ça n'a pas été le cas. Vous avez été envoyés à la Maison Blanche ? C'est ce que Mylan m'a écrit sur son mot... »

Bob eut un sourire ironique.

« Il t'as un peu menti, en fait. On a bien été à la Maison Blanche. Mais au bout d'un certain temps le président s'est fait la malle dans notre dos. Ça s'est su, et très vite, pas mal de gars ont déserté. »

« Il s'est barré ? » S'indigna Audrey en shootant dans un cailloux.

« Ouais. Très courageux hein ? Donc, finalement on a fait comme les autres, Stevens voulait retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Moi mes parents ne répondaient plus, Henry était seul et Mylan venait d'apprendre que les votres s'étaient écrasés en hélico... On a volé un véhicule et on s'est barré. On s'est tous réfugié chez toi le temps de réfléchir. Mylan voulait qu'on descende te chercher à Savannah. Et Stevens voulait monter à Boston récupérer sa famille. Finalement on a appris qu'ils n'avaient pas survécus et on a décidé de rester dans les environs au cas où tu arriverais. »

Audrey cessa de marcher, troublée.

« Et c'est là que vous êtes tombés sur Negan ? »

« Oui... » Soupira Bob. « Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Raconte moi comment toi tu es arrivée jusqu'ici. »

Audrey s'attacha les cheveux avec un vieil élastique qu'elle gardait autour de son poignet. Il faisait chaud et marcher sur le bitume n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Jackie, Kay et moi on étaient à l'hôtel à Savannah. On n'est pas trop sorti de là bas, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Mon père m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il venait me chercher. Puis après deux jours sans nouvelles de lui, Mylan m'a téléphoné. Il m'a conseillé de fuir. Il m'a sauvé la vie, indirectement. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes amies ? »

Audrey se mit à sourire tristement.

« Kay est partie en premier. Quasiment au tout début. Jackie et moi on est remontée à pieds, on a trouvé quelques voitures mais la plupart du temps on marchait. Tu sais je me rends compte que j'étais superficielle et que mes amies aussi. Ça a été une belle leçon de vie de se retrouver seule et devoir se débrouiller par soi même. »

Bob sourit.

« Le prends pas mal, mais tu as beaucoup changée. Mentalement, je veux dire. »

« Physiquement aussi. » Plaisanta la brune. « J'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve et j'ai retrouvé la ligne ! »

Le jeune homme bouscula doucement son amie pour plaisanter.

« Arrête, tu as toujours été très bien. »

La brune eut un sourire gêné.

« Continue, que s'est-il passé après ? »

« Jackie a eu plus de mal que moi à survivre au milieu des cadavres, on se disputait souvent. Puis un beau jour on s'est retrouvées face à un groupe de mecs. Il étaient trois, des ex-taulards. »

Le regard de Bob se fit dur.

« Continue. »

« Jackie était désespérée, elle a voulu se joindre à eux afin qu'ils nous aident à regagner Alexandria. Mais ça a mal tourné. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Fit le Seal d'un ton sec.

Audrey déglutit. Penser à ce que Carter lui avait fait subir était très dur. Afin d'oublier cela, elle avait fait de gros efforts pour faire en sorte de ne pas penser à cet horrible moment. Elle l'occultait délibérément de sa mémoire mais il venait toujours se manifester de temps en temps. La seule personne qui était au courant de cela, c'était Daryl.

Elle se sentait en totale confiance avec Bob. Il était comme un membre de sa famille. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de tout lui raconter.

« On a servi en quelque sorte d'esclaves. On leur trouvait de quoi manger, nettoyait leurs armes et leurs vêtements... Bref. Un jour, ils nous ont jetées Jackie et moi dans un endroit fermé par des barrières. On leur tuait les cadavres pour qu'ils puisse s'installer dans un endroit tranquille pour nuit. On montait la garde chacune à notre tour. Mais cette fois ci, Jackie a craqué. Elle a abandonné, elle s'est laissée dévorer par un mort. »

Les yeux de Bob fixaient Audrey avec beaucoup d'empathie. Il buvait ses paroles, réagissant aux horreurs de son récit.

« Tu t'es retrouvée seule avec eux... »

« Pas exactement. La mort de Jackie a fait réagir l'un d'entre eux. Il a descendu les deux autres à bout portant. Au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait plus de morale que les autres mais il n'en était rien. »

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillaient d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait.

« En fait il voulait juste... assouvir ses horribles fantasmes. »

Les images de la scène s'imposèrent à elle, claires comme si elle regardait la télévision. Elle avait beau essayer, elles ne s'effaceraient jamais.

Bob se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main, la jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Je l'ai tué. » Finit-t-elle. « Puis j'ai pu rentrer à la maison et j'ai trouvé votre mot. Aaron m'a trouvée et depuis je vivais à Alexandria. »

« Ce fils de... »

« Laisse tomber Bob. Je m'en suis remise. Maintenant ça va. »

Audrey sentit les doigts chauds de Bob resserrer son emprise sur sa main.

« Je suis désolé, que tu aies dû traverser ça toute seule. Moi, au moins, j'étais avec ton frère. »

« J'ai rencontré des gens géniaux à qui je n'aurais jamais adressé la parole avant tout ça. Éric, Aaron, Rosita, Daryl... »

Audrey jeta un regard timide à Bob après avoir prononcé le dernier prénom mais celui ci avait adopté l'air impassible qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que l'on saisisse ses émotions.

« Tu as sûrement du te faire quelques amis toi aussi ? » Ajouta-t-elle pour faire redescendre la pression.

« Ouais. » Grommela Bob. « Vraiment très peu, on va dire que c'est plus des gens avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Au Sanctuaire, je ne faisais confiance qu'en ton frère, crois moi. »

« Je vais te poser une question, je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement Bob. »

« Vas-y. »

« Comment vous avez pu cautionner ce que fait Negan ? Ce n'est pas vous... Vous n'êtes pas comme ces gens, les Sauveurs... »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

« Au début, ton frère et moi nous sommes un peu brouillés pour ça. La situation a convenu à Mylan jusqu'à un certain point. Puis à un moment donné il s'est retrouvé bloqué parce qu'Hannah était enceinte et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Moi je suis resté parce que déjà, je n'avais pas de sale boulot à faire. J'entraînais les gars à tirer mais c'est tout, j'ai jamais dû tuer personne. Mylan non plus je te rassure. » Ajoutait-il précipitamment alors qu'Audrey fronçait les sourcils. « Et puis c'est assez lâche mais je t'avoue que je suis resté parce que j'étais seul. La seule personne qu'il me restait c'était ton frère ... »

Bob détourna les yeux, Audrey le rapprocha d'elle en utilisant la main qu'il tenait toujours.

« T'es pas seul Bob. Je suis là. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard ému.

« Je sais... » Dit-il en passant son bras autour de son épaule. « Quand j'ai vu les horreurs qu'il a fait à ton groupe j'ai commencé à me dire que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour autant alors je te demande pardon Audrey. Vraiment. Je suis désolé. Pour tes amis, pour toi... »

Bob s'était arrêté de marcher forçant la jeune femme a en faire de même. Il était effondré, ses yeux étaient rouges. Bob souffrait énormément de la mort de Mylan, peut être même plus qu'elle. En plus de ça, maintenant, il devait vivre avec sa conscience d'ex Sauveur.

« Bob... » Soupira doucement Audrey en tentant d'entourer ses bras autour du torse imposant du jeune homme qui mesurait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. « Je te connais, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien. On va rejoindre mon groupe et t'auras l'occasion de te racheter, crois moi. J'ai hâte qu'ils te connaissent parce que tu vas devenir un atout indispensable pour nous. »

Audrey était sincèrement touchée par la détresse du jeune homme. Lui qui semblait inébranlable était très sensible au fond. C'est cela qui lui avait plu chez lui, avant. Les soirées qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble étaient les meilleurs rendez vous avec un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Si il n'y avait pas eu d'épidémie, les deux jeunes gens auraient assurément été ensemble aujourd'hui.

« Voler les gens, les menacer et les torturer, c'est pas mes valeurs Audrey. » Fit-il d'une voix éteinte. « Je me suis perdu en quelque sorte et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir un jour. »

« Eh... » Répondit la jeune femme en forçant Bob à la regarder. « Je sais très bien qui tu es. »

Bob la fixa d'une manière particulièrement déstabilisante, presque... avec amour. La jeune femme en fut tellement troublée qu'elle se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'un cadavre se traînait derrière son ami et avait faillit l'atteindre.

« Baisse toi ! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant son Sog alors que le mort avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bob.

Bob plongea sur le sol et Audrey réussit à planter sa lame dans le crâne mou et visqueux du cadavre qui s'effondra aussitôt. Mais aussitôt plusieurs rôdeurs sortaient de la forêt. Ils furent bientôt trop nombreux pour les éliminer tous. Bob se réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna derrière lui. Audrey eut énormément de mal à courir à cause de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas mettre Bob en danger et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour détaler le plus vite possible.

Ils avaient pris un peu d'avance sur les morts. Ils étaient au moins une bonne trentaine. Plus loin sur la route un attroupement de voitures abandonnées barrait le passage.

« Suis-moi. » Fit Bob qui n'était même pas essoufflé contrairement à Audrey qui soufflait comme un bœuf. « Fais moi confiance. »

Bob accéléra jusqu'à atteindre un break dont la cabine arrière avait des vitres teintés. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et se camouflèrent derrière les fauteuils. Audrey croisa les doigts pour que les cadavres n'aient pas vu leur petit manège. Auquel cas, ils étaient morts.

La jeune femme respirait fort, elle avait du mal à récupérer son souffle.

« Tu fumes trop. » Se moqua Bob à voix basse.

Audrey tira la langue en souriant.

« J'ai une vie un peu stressante. »

Bob étouffa un rire et il leva la tête pour observer l'extérieur. Son plan avait marché. Les morts passaient devant eux. Certains les avaient sûrement vu bouger et tapaient pitoyablement contre la vitre mais ils ne persistèrent pas longtemps.

Audrey avala une grande rasade d'eau. Bob vérifia sa bouteille dans son sac.

« On va bientôt manquer d'eau. » Fit-il un peu inquiet. « Le Royaume n'est pas la porte à côté. On va devoir trouver un abri pour que tu te reposes un peu. »

Audrey l'observa tandis qu'il vérifiait le contenu de son sac. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa barbe il était encore plus irrésistible qu'avant. Elle avait toujours vu Bob Flitch comme l'homme idéal qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Il était grand, costaud, pas stupide et il avait un boulot qui faisait rêver toutes les filles. Mais pour elle, la fille boulotte et banale, un mec comme Bob n'avait jamais été à sa portée. Alors quand Mylan lui avait révélé que le jeune homme s'était renseigné sur elle à l'époque, elle n'y avait pas tout de suite cru.

Quand ils étaient sortis ensemble, Audrey s'était cru en plein rêve. Puis la vie les avaient séparés et elle avait eu plus urgent que de penser à Bob et à leur histoire avortée. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait là, devant elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pensé à elle pendant leur longue séparation. Elle s'en voulu de réfléchir à tout ça, vis à vis de Daryl. Mais Bob lui avait sauvé la vie, Bob semblait malgré tout tenir beaucoup à elle et la façon dont il l'avait regardée, quelques instants avant que le rôdeur ne débarque... Cela l'avait troublée.

Le jeune homme avait senti son regard posé sur lui car il releva la tête.

Audrey se sentit rougir.

« Ça va ? » Questionna-t-il. « T'as mal ? »

« Non, non... » Mentit-elle précipitamment.

« Laisse moi voir ton pansement. »

La brune releva son tee shirt, gênée alors que Bob examinait sa blessure au rein.

« Tu saignes... » Constata-t-il en grimaçant. « Va falloir trouver un endroit et vite, tu peux pas t'amuser à marcher trop longtemps. »

« Ça va aller, Bob. Je peux y arriver. »

Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Elle sentait son odeur rassurante quand il parlait près de son oreille. Évidement, ils avaient beaucoup marché et ils étaient sales tous les deux. Son odeur aurait pu la dégoûter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle la trouvait même ... attirante.

Consciente de ce qu'il se passait, Audrey s'éloigna brusquement du jeune homme, comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

« Eh... » S'étonna Bob. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, non, non. » Elle se mit à rougir. « On continue Bob, on trouvera sûrement quelque chose en chemin. On est près d'une zone d'habitation. »

Le Seal la regarda, perplexe mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Il se contenta de récupérer le sac à dos de la brune pour alléger le poids qu'elle devait transporter, puis il sortit du véhicule en lui tendant la main.

Audrey grimaça en descendant du break. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Bob qui s'inquiétait encore.

« Tu perds trop de sang. » Répéta-t-il ,plus pour lui même. « Et il nous faut de l'eau. Tiens, bois encore. »

Elle saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit et la vida intégralement, c'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée. Cette maudite blessure lui pompait l'énergie. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et elle ne supportait plus ce foulard à la matière étouffante dans lequel Bob avait enroulé son bras.

« Allez, c'est parti. Tiens le coup. » L'encouragea Bob.

« T'as fait ça souvent ? Je veux dire ce genre de longue marche, avant. »

« Ça nous arrivait, ouais. Quand il fallait infiltrer une maison de salopards et qu'ils nous lâchaient assez loin. Une fois on a fait quinze kilomètres en montée avec presque cinquante kilos d'équipement sur le dos. Mylan ne faisait que râler. C'était assez dur, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs. »

Le regard de Bob se perdit dans le lointain, triste et nostalgique.

« Ton boulot te manque ? » Questionna-t-il.

Audrey se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu veux dire : bureau climatisé et secrétaire particulière qui va te chercher des pancakes bien chauds tous les matins avec un bon café ? Ouais, ça me manque. »

« Quelle question aussi. Tout est mieux que ce merdier. »

Bob marchait doucement pour s'adapter au rythme d'estropiée qu'Audrey avait adopté, la main sur son rein.

« Tu veux que je récupère mon sac ? »

« Non t'inquiète, il est pas lourd. »

« Hmmm... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la carrure de son ami, son teeshirt trempé lui collait à la peau, il devait avoir chaud avec son jean épais. Des pensées tordues lui venaient à l'esprit elle se gifla intérieurement en pensant à Daryl.

« Toi et Daryl, c'est du sérieux ? » Demanda justement Bob d'un ton un peu sec.

Audrey se sentit prise au piège. Normalement elle aurait dû répondre avec aplomb que oui, c'était du sérieux et qu'elle l'aimait à la folie.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler cette simple phrase, comme si son inconscient lui signalait que c'était un gros mensonge. Oui, Daryl lui manquait c'était certain. Le chasseur était un pilier pour elle dans ce monde, son courage et sa loyauté envers ses amis en faisait un homme d'une personnalité rare et précieuse. Elle tenait énormément à lui. Plus qu'elle aurait pu tenir à un ami.

Mais Bob lui rappelait sa vie d'avant et la merveilleuse semaine qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux avant que le monde s'écroule. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, il connaissait sa vie et elle la sienne. C'était un lien plus fort qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses amis actuels.

« Oui. » Réussit-elle enfin à sortir.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. » Révéla aussitôt Bob.

Quoi ? Audrey s'arrêta un instant de marcher, fixant le dos de Bob qui gardait le regard fixé sur la route.

« Ah... Ah bon... Moi aussi, Bob. » Bégaya-t-elle. « J'étais persuadée que Mylan et toi vous vous en étiez sortis et que vous étiez quelque part. »

Bob se retourna et lui fit face. Son regard était triste.

« Pas de cette façon. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble pour moi c'était vraiment sérieux. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à tenir. »

La brune se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Que lui prenait-il ? À quoi jouait Bob ?

« Moi aussi. Je voulais vraiment continuer avec toi, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Puis il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé... »

« Alors pour toi il n'y a plus rien ? C'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ? »

« N...non ! Mais il s'est écoulé deux ans... Je suis avec Daryl, Bob. Tu le sais. »

Le jeune homme la fixait maintenant avec défi.

« Est ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Audrey fut prise de court. Comme pour la première question, elle n'arrivait pas à répondre ce qu'elle aurait dû répondre.

« Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui. »

« Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Tu saisis la différence au moins ? »

« Oui, je comprends. Et ben je ne sais pas, probablement oui. »

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. »

« Oui ! » S'emporta la brune qui commençait à s'énerver. « Oui je l'aime ! »

Elle avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase, cela avait eut le mérite de blesser Bob.

« D'accord. » Dit-il simplement en se remettant à marcher.

Mais Audrey ne bougea pas, elle voulait que Bob aille jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. T'es une fille intelligente, non ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Bob, posant sa main sur son bras.

« Bob, est ce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé tu... tu es encore amoureux de moi ? »

Une lueur de profonde tristesse passa dans les yeux noisettes de Bob. La sensation qu'Audrey avait ressenti depuis leur retrouvaille s'intensifiait. Elle était vraiment attiré par le jeune homme, c'était plus que de l'attraction physique. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose qui lui remuait les entrailles.

Plus fort qu'avec Daryl.

« Ouais... » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle. « Ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. »

Audrey ressentit des fourmis dans le ventre. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça.

« Mais pourquoi ? On est sorti ensemble une seule semaine. Certe c'était une semaine inoubliable mais ce n'était qu'une seule semaine... Avant ça nous étions que des connaissances. »

Bob retira son bras.

« Pour moi, ça a commencé bien avant cette semaine. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand je t'ai rencontrée. Dans ce restaurant à Washington. »

Audrey se souvenait de ce jour. Elle avait un rendez vous d'affaire dans un restaurant branché de la ville. Son client l'avait plantée et Bob était seul à la table d'en face. Ils avaient sympathisé et fini par déjeuner ensemble. A ce moment là, elle ne savait même pas que Bob était un ami de son frère. **( NDA: B comme Bayron - Chapitre 12 :D)**

« J'ai eu quelques relations après mais tu étais toujours dans un coin de ma tête. »

La jeune femme était vraiment troublée. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, cette révélation lui donnait du baume au cœur. Un garçon comme Bob s'était intéressée à elle, au delà du physique, il avait eut un coup de cœur pour elle. Et pourtant, jamais dans sa vie d'avant elle n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu arriver. Elle qui était toujours la dernière à la traîne derrière Jackie et Kay, la gamine boulotte et capricieuse.

Cette fille empotée avait été le fantasme amoureux de Bob Flitch, le talentueux et beau Navy Seal. C'était presque irréel. Comme dans un film.

« Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? » Bafouilla Audrey, sous le choc.

Bob balaya l'air avec sa main, agacé.

« T'avais toujours un mec. Il y a eut l'agent immobilier, l'avocat blond. Celui-là il avait une tête de con, d'ailleurs. Puis Mike, ça n'en finissait plus avec lui ! Et puis, tu étais... es la sœur de Mylan je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un fou. »

Audrey se rendit compte qu'elle était si choquée qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte.

« Merde... » Souffla-t-elle. « Je... Pour moi... J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un garçon comme ... toi... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sa blessure la lançait terriblement.

« Quelqu'un comme toi n'aurait jamais pu s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. »

Bob leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben... » Audrey se mit à rougir comme une tomate. « T'es sacrément beau et moi... Enfin y'a mieux quoi. »

Bob fut touché par son compliment.

« Oh... Ça fait très plaisir venant de toi. »

« J'aurai plutôt imaginé que tu regardais mes copines. Jackie et Kay, elles étaient bien foutues et super jolies, j'étais toujours là grosse à la traîne. Même Mylan et mon père me le disait. »

« T'as jamais été grosse, tout le monde a des complexes. Moi même j'ai toujours été gêné parce que j'étais trop grand et costaud. Ça me pénalisait pendant mes examens ou quand je dois passer dans des endroits restreints. Et puis les filles me prenaient souvent pour un tas de muscle stupide. »

« Tu étais complexé ? Toi ? » Fit Audrey incrédule.

« Oui comme tout le monde. Bref... »

L'ambiance s'alourdit, Bob était un peu refroidi. Mais Audrey, elle, se sentait complètement bouleversée. L'aveu de Bob avait remis ses sentiments envers Daryl en question. Avec Bob elle se sentait bien, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, elle l'admirait beaucoup et il prenait énormément soin d'elle.

Pourtant, Daryl aussi avait été là pour elle, il l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Mylan. Il était toujours là quand ça n'allait pas. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette à ressentir quelque chose pour Bob maintenant ? Son cœur était-il aussi influençable que ça ?

« Ne restons pas là, la nuit va tomber et il nous faut de l'eau. »

Ils marchèrent quasiment une heure dans le silence. Audrey avait très mal, elle se sentait au bord du malaise. Quand elle passa la main sur son rein elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait abondamment. Trop même. Sa vue se troublait et elle devait lutter pour tenir sur ses jambes qui flanchaient en permanence.

Bob lui lançait des regards tantôt tristes, tantôt inquiets, mais son visage s'illumina quand il aperçut des maisons au loin.

Les deux amis, revigorés par cette vision se mirent à marcher plus vite pressés de se poser un peu après cette longue journée à marcher au soleil.

La première maison était complètement inutilisable tant elle grouillait de cadavres, mais en cherchant un peu ils tombèrent sur un modeste pavillon qui semblait avoir été épargné par les morts. Ils durent se débarrasser de deux femmes défigurées qui erraient dans le jardin, puis ils barricadèrent l'entrée avec un meuble que Bob appuya sur la porte.

A l'intérieur, la cuisine était vide. Mais l'eau fonctionnait encore. Bob en fit bouillir une partie.

« Tu va aller t'allonger dans une chambre. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Ça va pas te plaire mais faut que je te recouse. »

Audrey qui n'était déjà pas en forme blanchit. À Alexandria quand on l'avait soignée elle avait pu avaler des comprimés pour supporter la douleur. Mais là, sur sa plaie à vif, elle allait douiller.

Rien qu'à imaginer cela elle se sentit défaillir, mais elle parvint quand même à se traîner jusqu'au lit poussiéreux d'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Celle ci avait du appartenir à une personne handicapée, il y avait du matériel médical pour des perfusions, le lit était assez bas et une télécommande posée sur la table de chevet permettait de le régler. Dans une pièce attenante, une grande douche accessible et des toilettes équipés permettait à une personne seule de pouvoir être autonome.

Quelle ironie, pensa Audrey. Pour l'estropiée qu'elle était, cela était parfait.

Bob la rejoignit avec une casserole d'eau bouillante ainsi que des aiguilles et du fil de mercerie. Audrey se plaça sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin.

« Merde, merde. » Jura-t-elle pour se calmer.

« Ça va aller. » Fit Bob en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Essaie de te détendre. »

Elle sentit son tee shirt imbibé de sang se soulever et Bob appliqua une serviette chaude pour nettoyer la plaie. Cela lui fit énormément de bien. Mais la suite fut moins agréable, elle sentit chaque passage de l'aiguille ainsi que le fil trop épais qui tirait sur sa peau rendue sensible par la blessure. Tout ce qu'elle pu faire c'était de s'empêcher de s'enfuir et hurler dans son coussin.

Quand Bob eut terminé elle était trempée de sueur. Il lui fit un large pansement et l'aida à s'installer confortablement dans le lit.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, attendant sans doute qu'elle s'endorme mais elle n'y arrivait pas, malgré le fait qu'elle était épuisée, l'adrénaline générée par la douleur lui faisait l'effet d'un café bien fort. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui paraissait de plus en plus irrésistible. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait réparée. Elle lui devait la vie.

Il était amoureux d'elle depuis tout ce temps et elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de le savoir.

Alors, lentement, et malgré le regard désapprobateur de Bob, Audrey se releva, s'agrippant au teeshirt sale du jeune homme pour se redresser. Les yeux mi clos elle approcha son visage du sien. Son odeur l'enivrait. Avec son air étonné et incrédule elle le trouvait magnifique. La douceur de sa peau sous sa main l'appelait.

Daryl n'existait pas à ce moment là, elle n'y pensa même plus.

Sans plus attendre, Audrey colla sa bouche à celle de Bob. Leur baiser, chaste au début, se fit de plus en plus insistant. Bob s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle lui retira son teeshirt et s'attaqua aussitôt à son pantalon. Lui, y mettait plus de douceur, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser.

Personne ne vint les déranger, pas même un cadavre.

Audrey connut alors pour la deuxième fois avec Bob le meilleur moment qu'elle eut passé avec un homme dans sa vie.

Une phrase qu'avait prononcé sa mère lui revint alors quand ils eurent terminé leur étreinte.

« Ma chérie, le jour où tu rencontreras le bon, tu le sauras. Ça ne s'explique pas, ça se ressent. »

C'était Bob, c'était lui, le bon.

—

 **Je suis désolée, je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez ... x)**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Vengeance

_**Chapitre 4 Vengeance**_

 _« I'm always ready for a war again_

 _Go down that road again_

 _It's all the same_

 _I'm always ready to take a life again_

 _You know I'll ride again_

 _It's all the same._

 _Tell me who's gon' save me from myself_

 _When this life is all I know_

 _Tell me who's gon' save me from myself_

 _Without you, I'm all alone »_

 _K.L._

Le lendemain quand Audrey se réveilla, Bob n'était plus dans le lit. Elle fixa le plafond qu'une araignée était en train de traverser.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Comment regarder Daryl dans les yeux après ça ? L'infidélité était-elle toujours aussi grave en temps d'apocalypse ? Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement après tout, non ?

Non. Elle savait très bien que non. Elle avait aimé, et le mot aimé ne suffisait pas à décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti. La peau de Bob contre la sienne, ses mains dans ses cheveux, son souffle dans son cou. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça, jamais elle ne pourrait considérer Bob comme un simple ami à présent. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, était fort. À cause des liens qu'ils avaient établis par le passé, se retrouver dans ce monde ruiné avait amplifié tous leurs sentiments.

Daryl, elle l'aimait toujours très fort. Mais Bob avait mit une énorme pagaille dans ses sentiments envers le chasseur. Il avait tout remis en question.

Pouvait-on aimer deux hommes à ce point ? Était-ce interdit ? De toute façon elle allait devoir faire un choix. Être honnête avec eux. Mais elle décida de repousser ce moment car il y avait plus urgent à faire.

Audrey se releva. Elle se débarrassa de son attelle. Elle avait mal au bras mais elle pouvait quand même le bouger. Elle tenta de se laver comme elle put dans la salle de bain puis elle fouilla dans l'armoire pour espérer y trouver des vêtements propres à sa taille.

C'était visiblement une grand mère corpulente qui avait vécu ici. Audrey dégotta une culotte imposante qu'elle adapta en nouant les côtés, elle sourit intérieurement en pensant à la remarque qu'aurait faite Jackie si elle l'avait vue ainsi. La brune trouva un grand teeshirt noir pour remplacer le sien, inutilisable, mais elle fut contrainte de remettre son jean et ses chaussures tellement abîmées que la semelle la faisait glisser parfois.

Avec appréhension elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bob était assis à table, il avait dégotté du café soluble et fait bouillir de l'eau sur la cuisinière à gaz.

Avec son teeshirt gris et ses cheveux ébouriffés il était irrésistible. Audrey eut du mal à garder son air impassible. Elle pensa à Daryl, il fallait penser à Daryl.

« J'ai vérifié, on est pas loin du Royaume. Deux heures de marche tout au plus. »

« Ah... » Sourit nerveusement Audrey en rinçant une tasse poussiéreuse pour se servir un café. « Tant mieux. »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Sa bouche était attirante, elle avait envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite.

« Bien ! Bien ! » Répondit-elle d'une voie aiguë. « Je ne saigne plus. »

« Tu vas reprendre des forces plus rapidement alors. » Sourit Bob.

« Mmmh... »

« Pour hier, je ... »

« NON ! »

Audrey s'était renversé du café sur son teeshirt, heureusement qu'il était noir, il n'y avait que des robes à fleurs hideuses et peu pratiques dans l'armoire. Bob la fixa, surpris.

« N'en parlons pas... S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme parut un peu refroidi mais il ne dit rien.

« Comme tu voudras. Je voulais juste te dire merci... »

« Merci ? »

« Oui. Ça fait presque trois ans que je n'ai pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un et je ne parle pas que physiquement . »

« Oh... »

Audrey fixa Bob d'un air triste. Il était clair que trois ans sans vraiment recevoir de l'affection de qui que ce soit, ce devait être dur moralement.

Mais elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Si Bob se sentait bien, elle, elle se sentait terriblement mal vis à vis de Daryl. Que dirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Et que dirait leurs amis ?

« Si tu te sens mieux, je pense qu'on peut reprendre la route. » Dit enfin Bob pour dissiper le malaise qui s'installait entre eux.

« Oui. Tu as raison. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs maigres affaires et sortirent. Dehors, il faisait frais, la matinée était humide.

Bob marchait d'un pas léger. De temps en temps il lui adressait un sourire auquel elle répondait timidement.

« Au moins dans toute cette merde, il y en a un qui est content. » Se dit-elle.

Sa douleur au rein revenait au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient. Elle devait faire des pauses toutes les vingt minutes pour s'asseoir un peu. Bob ne ralait pas, au contraire. Il était très compréhensif et prenait soin de vérifier si ses points n'avaient pas sautés à chaque fois.

En milieu de journée, alors qu'ils avaient atteint un hameau, ils durent se planquer au dessus d'une station service pour laisser passer une petite horde de cadavres.

Allongée sur le revêtement du toit, Audrey savourait une cigarette. Bob lui avait déniché une demi douzaine de paquets, planqués sous le comptoir de la caisse.

« T'imagine même pas comme ça fait du bien. » Dit Audrey en fermant les yeux et en soufflant la fumée par le nez.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? » Demanda Bob qui s'était allongé à ses côtés, les mains derrière la tête. « Des écouteurs et de la musique. »

« Ou un bon repas entre amis. Sans stresser pour les cadavres qui risquent de débouler au milieu du repas. »

« Un vieux James Bond, sous une couverture alors qu'il pleut dehors. »

« Me maquiller. M'habiller... Et mettre du parfum aussi j'en ai marre de sentir les tripes et les boyaux. »

« Une bonne séance de sport à la salle. »

Audrey se releva sur son coude valide en souriant.

« Sérieux ? » Rit-elle. « Tu trouves pas qu'on en fait assez, du sport ? »

« Ouais... » Fit Bob en fixant le ciel avec un sourire. « Mais c'est pas la même chose. »

« S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me manque pas, c'est le sport ! » Fit la jeune femme.

« Alors c'était quoi ta passion ? Avant. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre.

« Vas-y. » Insista Bob.

« D'accord. Mais tu te moques pas, hein ? »

Bob leva la main gauche en l'air.

« Promis. »

« J'écrivais... »

« Je m'attendais à un truc plus choquant... » Fit Bob, en arquant un sourcil. « Et t'écrivais quoi ? »

« Des histoires, ou j'étais l'héroïne et où tout était parfait. »

Bob l'analysa avec un regard bienveillant.

« Je juge pas mais t'avais quand même une vie agréable. Une famille, des amis, un boulot, de l'argent... »

« Ouais... Je sais. Mais je m'ennuyais pas mal. C'est peut-être égoïste parce que je sais que d'autres n'avaient rien, vivaient des choses plus graves. J'aurais aimé rencontré des gens différents, plus authentiques que Jackie et Kay. Mais j'avais peur de la différence alors je me mélangeais pas. Je ne fréquentais que des gens creux et abruti par la tonne d'argent de papa et maman. Comme moi. »

Elle aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme Daryl par exemple. C'était son opposé parfait, une vie merdique flirtant avec l'illégal, un côté bad-boy, la galère... L'aventure.

« On dirait que la vie t'as écoutée. » Fit Bob avec ironie.

« C'est bien la seule chose positive que j'en tire. Avoir rencontré des gens formidables que je n'aurais même pas regardé avant. Mais ma vie me manque... beaucoup. »

Audrey poussa un grand soupir. C'était en partie à cause de cela qu'elle avait si facilement replongé dans les bras de Bob.

Bob se releva pour aller juger de la situation.

« Je crois qu'on peut repartir. Ils n'y en a plus beaucoup, ils sont tous passés. »

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier de service pour redescendre sur la route et, sans attendre, reprirent le chemin du Royaume qui n'était plus très loin maintenant.

« Tu as peur ? » Demanda Bob.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De ce que tu vas trouver, là bas... »

Il est vrai qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas où en était la guerre que Rick et les autres avaient engagé contre Negan. L'énorme bruit qu'ils avaient entendu au Sanctuaire avait peut être servi aux Sauveurs. Negan était probablement dehors maintenant. Elle regretta de ne pas être allée voir mais dans son état elle n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir si elle avait du le faire.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur... »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Après la mort de Mylan, revivre le décès d'un proche était inenvisageable pour elle. Ce serait trop dur à supporter.

Tout à coup, Bob stoppa net. Il tendait l'oreille. Audrey ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais il l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

La brune fronça les sourcils, au loin, des bruits de moteurs se rapprochaient.

« Vite ! Suis moi ! Maintenant ! »

Bob l'entraîna à l'abri à plat ventre dans la rigole qui bordait la route entourée de grands arbres.

Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs pick-up et un van leur passèrent sous le nez.

« Gavin. » Fit Bob, entre ses dents.

« Quoi Gavin ? » Demanda Audrey en devinant déjà la réponse.

« C'est eux. Ils sont dehors. »

Bob se releva, se précipita sur la route et fixa l'horizon en serrant la mâchoire. Gavin semblait lui inspirer une haine indescriptible, il était soudain devenu fou de rage. Son air bienveillant et son sourire doux de coutume avaient disparus laissant place à un visage emplit de haine qu'Audrey ne lui connaissait pas.

Celle ci se releva tant bien que mal en grimaçant. Ses points tiraient dans ses reins. Le rafistolage de Bob n'allait pas durer une éternité. Elle rejoignit son ami sur le bitume en posant sa main sur sa blessure.

« Ils vont vers le Royaume ! Il faut qu'on les arrête ! »

Audrey s'alluma une cigarette.

« Sois pas ridicule, Bob. On fait pas le poids avec nos deux pauvres flingues. Je peux à peine courir. C'est comme si tu étais seul. On va aller là bas et peut-être qu'on pourra aider. Il y a du monde au Royaume, des hommes qui savent combattre. Ce n'est pas dix pauvres mecs qui viendront à bout d'eux. »

Bob shoota dans un caillou et abdiqua. Audrey pensa à Daniel, Colton et les autres. Gavin n'avait aucune chance face à eux.

« Traînons pas là. »

Audrey souleva son tee shirt et toucha sa blessure. Elle ne saignait plus malgré la douleur. Et puis elle se sentait plus en forme que la veille.

La brune suivit Bob qui avancait maintenant beaucoup plus vite. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures, ralentis par son rythme trop lent. Sans raison, le Seal se retournait toutes les cinq minutes pour écouter d'éventuels bruits de pas derrière eux. Il semblait être devenu fou. Audrey lui demanda plusieurs fois ce qui lui prenait mais il ne répondait pas.

Pour la énième fois, Bob stoppa net au milieu de la route. Sans prévenir il attrapa Audrey par son bras blessé et la projeta derrière lui.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends enfin ?! »

Bob dégaina son MK-25 et avança vers le contrebas de la route, toujours en tenant Audrey derrière lui.

« Bob lâche-moi ! »

« SORT DE LÀ ! JE T'AI VU ! »

Audrey cessa de se débattre et eut soudain très peur. Bob semblait avoir vu qu'ils étaient suivis.

Un homme vêtu d'une armure du Royaume sortit doucement de sous les bois. Il portait un fusil de précision en bandoulière dans son dos ainsi qu'un long bâton en bois dans une de ses mains tendues.

« Morgan ! » S'exclama Audrey. « Baisse ton arme, Bob. »

Mais Bob ne baissa pas son arme, l'afro-américain s'approchait de plus en plus de lui en le fixant d'un air de possédé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un Sauveur, Audrey ? »

« Tout va bien, les autres me croient morte mais Bob m'a sauvée. C'est mon ami, tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Audrey posa doucement sa main sur l'arme de Bob et l'obligea à la baisser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu nous suis ? » Demanda agressivement le Seal.

« J'ai cru que tu tenais Audrey pour prisonnière. »

« Pas du tout, on allait rejoindre le Royaume, mais Gavin et son groupe nous sont passés devant. » Expliqua la brune.

« Est ce que Negan est mort ? » Questionna soudain Bob.

Morgan soupira, il gratta sur le sol avec son bâton.

« Ils ont pu sortir du Sanctuaire. Ils se sont débarrassé des rôdeurs.

« Quoi !? »

Bob et Audrey échangèrent un regard effrayé.

« Comment va Daryl ? Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Audrey en ignorant le malaise de Bob.

« Daryl va bien, du moins la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ils sont à Alexandria. »

La brune soupira de soulagement. Il allait bien, elle en était quasiment sûre maintenant.

« Vous discuterez plus tard ! Il faut pas traîner on est à pieds nous contrairement à eux. » Rappela Bob en commençant à marcher devant.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, Morgan et Bob se fixaient en chien de faïence tout le long, se méfiant l'un de l'autre.

À la tombée de la nuit ils atteignirent le Royaume. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent des grilles de l'arrière de l'enceinte, aucun bâtiment n'était éclairé, tout était plongé dans la pénombre.

« Ou sont-ils ? » Murmura Bob, sur les nerfs.

« Ils doivent être devant le théâtre d'Ezekiel. » Répondit Morgan en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. « On va devoir faire le tour. »

« Oui. Ils sont bien là bas. » Fit une voix féminine.

Audrey se retourna en sursautant.

« Carol ! » Fit-elle en sautant au cou de son amie.

« Chut. » Repondit Carol en la repoussant. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Et lui c'est qui ? »

Ellle jaugeait Bob du regard, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un vieil ami. Je t'expliquerai. J'ai été séparée des autres. »

Carol se mordit la lèvre.

« Ceux du Royaume ne s'en sont pas sortis. Il n'y a plus qu'Ezekiel, Jerry et moi. »

Audrey sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Daniel, Diane... »

« Diane et Colton vont bien, ils sont à la Colinne. Daniel n'a pas survécu... Je suis désolée... »

Carol semblait avoir été fortement traumatisée par les événements, elle eut le regard vide tout à coup. Puis elle secoua la tête et retrouva son air déterminé.

« Ils tiennent Ezekiel de l'autre côté. J'ai fait sortir tous les enfants et les habitants, ils sont en sécurité. On va les prendre par surprise. »

« Faites attention, Gavin est très malin. C'est un gars intelligent. Et dangereux aussi. »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » Demanda Carol en toisant Bob de ses yeux perçants.

« Il a habité au Sanctuaire. Mais il est avec nous. C'est mon ami. » Répéta Audrey pour que la meilleure amie de Daryl cesse de soupçonner Bob.

Celle-ci les observa tous les deux, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Audrey aurait aimé que Bob ne la regarde pas de cette façon si tendre à ce moment là.

« On fait le tour avec Morgan. Prenez l'autre côté. Éliminez tous ceux que vous croisez, on fait doucement. À quatre on est capable de les avoir tous. Il faut sortir Ezekiel de là. »

Tous approuvèrent. Carol et Morgan partirent de leur côté.

« Merci pour ton soutien. Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile. Je peux les comprendre avec ce qu'ils ont vécu. »

Bob plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Audrey ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres à moitié dissimulées par sa barbe. Elle dut se pincer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se battre contre ses hormones.

« On y va. » Dit-elle simplement. « C'est qui Gavin, déjà ? »

Bob ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je croyais que tu savais. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Audrey. Gavin, c'est le fils de pute qui a tué ton frère. »

La brune se mit à trembler, les souvenirs lui revenaient à présent. Le jour où Mylan était mort sur ce pick-up. Daryl, son frère et elle avaient dû essuyer les tirs d'un Sauveur dont le nom avait tant effrayé Mylan. C'était aussi celui dont lui avait parlé Daniel lors de son séjour au Royaume.

« Allons-y. » Fit la brune en tremblant de rage. « Allons buter cet enfoiré. »

Ils progressaient doucement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Audrey qui était plutôt calme jusqu'à présent commençait à trembler de peur et de rage, si bien qu'elle était incapable de viser et de tirer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Heureusement son sac à dos était rempli de boîte de munitions mais encore fallait-il être capable de recharger l'arme correctement.

« Attention, il y en a deux. » Souffla Bob.

Obéissant à son cœur et sûrement pas à son instinct de survie, Audrey sorti sans prévenir de sa cachette et tira sur les deux hommes. Elle vida son chargeur sur l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à être éclaboussée de son sang. Bob avait descendu l'autre.

« Bon sang Audrey ! On est censés être discrets. »

La brune fixait le cadavre criblé de balle d'un air terrorisé. Le sang, les boyaux encore chauds lui donnèrent la nausée. Elle s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux en tremblant.

« Eh... » Fit Bob en se baissant à son niveau. « T'as été géniale jusqu'ici. Ça va aller. Mylan serait fier de toi. »

Il força doucement avec sa main pour lui relever le menton et l'obliger à le regarder.

« Allez, traînons pas ici. »

Ils éliminèrent encore un groupe de Sauveurs, non sans difficultés. Bob, malgré sa haine avait du mal à tuer ses anciens coéquipiers. Il les avait côtoyé pendant trois ans. Mais son hésitation faillit lui coûter la vie et il se ressaisit lorsqu'une balle lui effleura la joue, manquant de le tuer de peu.

Enfin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Carol et Morgan. Ce dernier était très agité. Carol se tenait à deux pas derrière lui, en le fixant d'un œil inquiet.

« Ils sont tous morts. » Déclara Morgan d'un étrange ton sans émotion. « Le reste s'est retranché dans le théâtre. Ils retiennent Ezekiel. »

Sans perdre de temps ils firent exploser une mini-charge explosive autocollante sur la porte principale et pénétrèrent l'arrière de la salle pour faire diversion. Tout se passa très vite. Les Sauveurs tombaient comme des mouches. Audrey tirait comme elle pouvait de son bras valide. Elle avait un mal de chien. Elle dut même s'accroupir à cause de la douleur.

Ezekiel était vivant.

Morgan tua le dernier Sauveur d'une manière particulièrement violente, il lui arracha les boyaux à main nue. Audrey en eut envie de vomir. Tout le monde le regarda se relever, choqué.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'expliquer car Gavin qui s'était dissimulé entre les fauteuils s'élançait vers la sortie. Morgan lui tira dessus mais il réussi tout de même à atteindre la porte. Sans réfléchir, Bob fonça à sa suite, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Bob ! » Hurla Audrey. « Non ! »

Suivie de Carol, Ezekiel et Morgan, Audrey trottina comme elle put vers la grande porte en métal. Dehors, Gavin était sur le sol, appuyé contre la clôture en fil barbelé. Il était blessé à l'épaule. Devant lui, Bob pointait son arme au niveau de son visage, il tremblait de rage. Autour, le jardin et quelques maisons brûlaient. La fumée qui s'en dégageait leur piquait les yeux et rependait une odeur étouffante.

Audrey tenta de s'approcher mais Bob ne la laissa pas faire.

« C'est lui qui a tué Mylan. Ce fils de pute ! Laisse-moi le ! »

Ezekiel s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Audrey.

« Il a tout perdu. Il est seul, à notre merci. Le laisser vivre serait plus une punition si tu veux mon avis. »

« C'est des conneries. » S'emporta Morgan. « Descends le. »

Audrey non plus n'était pas d'accord avec la sagesse d'Ezekiel. Elle rangea lentement son beretta dans son holster et tira son Sog de son étui.

Personne ne l'avait remarquée, tout le monde fixait Gavin qui transpirait à grosse goute.

« Bob, tu sais que j'ai pas eu le choix ! Notre équipe était réglo, demande à Ezekiel ! Je tenais toujours parole ! »

« Réglo ? Toutes les fois où t'as balancé Mylan à Negan, c'était réglo ? Il te faisait confiance ! Et moi ? »

Bob souleva son teeshirt, découvrant une large entaille encore mal cicatrisée dans le bas du ventre.

« C'était réglo ça ? Vous lui avez dit que j'étais mort comme ça il a pété les plombs. T'es le troisième sur la liste des enculés, juste après Negan et Simon. Tu vaut pas mieux, même si t'as toujours prétendu le contraire ! »

« Je suis désolé, Bob. J'avais pas le choix ! Tu sais ce qu'il faisait aux menteurs et à ceux qui desobeissaient. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. T'as tué Mylan alors qu'il a toujours été correct avec toi, lui. »

« Tu oublies qu'il me tirait dessus, Bob ! Ne reste pas avec eux, regarde ce que le black a fait, ce sont des malades ! »

Audrey poussa brutalement Bob et appuya son Sog sur la gorge de Gavin.

« Tu as tué mon frère. Et mes amis, tous ceux du Royaume. Tu les connaissais ! Comment tu as pu ! »

« C'était pas moi, j'ai... »

PAN !

Audrey sursauta. Le bruit la fit atterrir en arrière sur les fesses.

Bob avait profité qu'elle s'écarte pour parler afin de flanquer une balle dans la tête de Gavin avec l'arme de Mylan. La jeune femme se releva brusquement.

« Pourquoi !? C'était MON frère ! » Cria Audrey, hors d'elle, en agrippant le col du teeshirt de Bob.

Carol, Ezekiel et Morgan observaient la scène sans parler. Le Roi se tenait le bras , blessé.La couleur des flammes qui brûlaient autour d'eux se reflétaient dans leurs yeux.

Bob entoura Audrey de ses bras alors qu'elle venait de fondre en larme. Mylan était vengé mais sa peine était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas disparue.

« Ce connard ne valait pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains. » Murmura Bob dans son oreille.

 **Evilfaul : Désolée, elle est juste impardonnable ! J'espère qu'elle se rattrapera dans les prochains chapitres, merci d'être toujours la et de toujours laisser un petit mot :)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre passage par ici :) !**


	5. Refuge

_**Chapitre 5 Refuge**_

 _« We found each other_  
 _I helped you out of a broken place_  
 _You gave me comfort_  
 _But falling for you was my mistake_  
 _I put you on top, I put you on top_  
 _I claimed you so proud and openly_  
 _And when times were rough, when times were rough_  
 _I made sure I held you close to me »_

Dans le bus scolaire qui les menait à la Colline, Audrey s'endormit, épuisée par cette nuit riche en événements. Gavin était mort. Mylan était maintenant vengé, bien que cela ne le fasse pas revenir à la vie.

Mais énormément d'autres problèmes n'étaient pas encore résolus.

Negan les menaçait encore, là dehors. La coalition n'était pas encore sauvée. Audrey ne savait pas si ses amis allaient bien. Carol avait reçu quelques nouvelles, mais très peu d'informations précises. Elle savait juste que la Colline détenait des prisonniers et qu'il y avait eu des pertes humaines. Mais la suite, ils ne la connaissaient pas. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas sûr que les Sauveurs ne les aient pas attaqué à eux aussi. Et leurs doutes en étaient de même pour Alexandria.

En plus de ses inquiétudes pour ses amis, Audrey se sentait très mal vis à vis de sa situation personnelle. Elle espérait et redoutait à la fois de retrouver Daryl. Espérer car malgré tout elle voulait le savoir vivant et le rassurer quant à son propre sort, elle voulait se battre à ses côtés et être là pour lui. Redouter car elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait trompée, qu'elle aimait un autre homme peut être même plus que lui.

Toutes ces pensées lui filaient un mal de tête atroce. Assis sur la banquette face à elle, la tête posée contre la vitre, Bob dormait.

Lui aussi était épuisé, la nuit dernière l'avait secoué émotionnellement.

La mort de Mylan avait ravagé Bob, Audrey était sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde. Et c'était un fardeau lourd à assumer vis à vis de Daryl.

Carol, qui était installée à l'avant avec Ezekiel et Jerry la rejoignit. Elle se glissa à ses côtés et s'accouda au fauteuil de devant.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu es ici avec lui et pas avec les nôtres ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

D'un signe de tête elle désigna Bob, endormi à sa gauche. Alors Audrey lui raconta tout, comment elle avait été séparée de Daryl, son altercation avec Hannah et aussi la façon dont elle avait retrouvé Bob, prisonnier des Sauveurs alors que tout le monde le croyait mort.

« Il est avec nous, il n'a jamais pu supporter Negan. Il est resté avec eux tout ce temps car il ne voulait pas quitter le Sanctuaire sans mon frère. »

« Morgan m'a dit qu'il était au Royaume, avec Gavin. Le jour du ravitaillement où il a tué Richard. »

Le ton de Carol était dur, son regard était glacial. Audrey ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait du endurer la vision des hommes du Royaume déchiquetés sous les tirs des Sauveurs.

« Il n'est pas avec eux. » Répéta Audrey. « C'était mon ami avant tout ça, avant l'épidémie. »

Carol soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu te souviens ce jour, au Royaume, où je t'ai dit que je le saurais si tu fais du mal à Daryl ? »

Audrey pâlit, elle baissa les yeux comme une gamine prise en faute. Ses doutes se confirmèrent, l'instinct féminin infaillible de Carol avait tout compris.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux. Avant l'épidémie ou après je n'en sais rien. Je te demande qu'une seule chose. Ne mens pas à Daryl. Ne le brise pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est il est déjà dans un état lamentable. »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre. Elle acquiesça.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Carol retourna aux cotés d'Ezekiel et de Jerry. Audrey se sentait de plus en plus coupable au fur et à mesure que la distance avec la Colline s'amenuisait. Le mal qu'elle pourrait infliger à Daryl lui paraissait de plus en plus réel. Le choix qu'elle devait faire devenait de plus en plus évident. Il fallait faire une croix sur Bob. Il appartenait au passé. La brune ne voulait pas voir Daryl souffrir. Il ne le méritait pas. Bien sûr, elle serait obligée de lui avouer la vérité en espérant qu'il lui pardonne.

En soupirant, Audrey jeta un coup d'œil à Bob. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Lui aussi ne méritait pas de souffrir. La vie était déjà assez compliqué pourquoi s'était-elle rajouté des emmerdes supplémentaires. Elle décida d'agir en fonction des événements. Pour le moment, le plus important était de retrouver ses amis sains et saufs.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Les enfants dormaient à l'arrière dans les bras de leurs mères épuisées. Personne ne riait, personne n'osait parler trop fort. Le chagrin avait rongé toute joie de vivre.

Les contours de la Colline se dessinèrent quelques heures plus tard. Lorsque les gardes les aperçurent, ils ouvrirent aussitôt le portail.

En descendant du bus derrière Bob, Audrey vit Maggie accourir vers eux, suivie de Jésus.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude en remarquant la blessure d'Ezekiel ainsi que tous les habitants du royaume qui descendaient, effrayés et fatigués.

« Nous avons été attaqués. » Expliqua le Roi. « Gavin. Il voulait nous réduire à l'esclavage. Heureusement que Carol, Morgan et Audrey sont arrivés. »

Ezekiel jeta un œil méfiant à Bob. Lui aussi ne lui faisait pas confiance, il faisait tout de même partie de l'équipe de ravitaillement qui pillait le royaume depuis plusieurs mois. Ce dernier n'en tint pas rigueur. Il se contentait d'observer Maggie avec appréhension. Il fallait dire qu'elle était impressionnante. Maggie était une fille douce et gentille avant la mort de Glenn. La perte de l'amour de sa vie l'avait transformée en une femme dure et déterminée, assez intimidante même.

« Allons discuter. » Dit-elle à Ezekiel, Morgan et Carol. « Jésus, emmène les autres voir Bertie au dispensaire, elle se chargera de vous trouver un endroit pour dormir à tous. »

« Maggie ! » Appela Audrey.

Celle-ci se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Maggie se mordit la lèvre, elle aussi avait l'air épuisée.

« Si vous avez été attaqués et que nous aussi, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour Alexandria. »

« Alors il faut y aller ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ? » S'emporta la brune.

« La Colline a été épargnée car les Sauveurs ont besoin de nous pour leur fournir des vivres. Mais nous avons des prisonniers ici alors nous ne risquons rien pour le moment. Je suis sûre que les autres vont nous rejoindre, ils vont survivre. Fais confiance à Rick. »

Maggie s'en alla, suivie de Morgan, Carol et Ezekiel.

Le groupe se dispersa. Audrey et Bob se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la cour de terre battue qui grouillait de monde. L'endroit était surpeuplé. La plupart étaient affairés à construire des cabanes afin d'accueillir plus de réfugiés. D'autres prenaient soin du potager tandis certains que s'occupaient des bêtes.

Bob fit un pas vers la grande porte, il semblait attiré par un enclos grillagé gardé par des hommes armés. Audrey trouva étrange qu'un poulailler soit surveillé de la sorte mais en se rapprochant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'hommes gardés prisonniers. Ceux dont parlait Maggie.

« Bob. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais... »

« Bob ? »

Dans l'enclos, un homme s'était levé et approché de la clôture. Il était jeune, la petite vingtaine, blonds aux cheveux frisés. Il faisait tâche au milieu des autres hommes qui avaient, pour la plupart l'allure de brutes épaisses ou de voyous infréquentables.

« Al ? » Fit Bob, surpris. « Qu'est ce que ..? »

« Putain, mec... Je te croyais mort. »

Le jeune homme semblait sincèrement ému de retrouver Bob. Audrey l'observa avec méfiance. Voir ces hommes qu'elle avait tant redouté en face d'elle la terrifiait au plus haut point.

« Tu l'as pas vu récurer les chiottes ? » Demanda un Sauveur aux cheveux longs et gras d'une voix moqueuse.

Il était assis sur le sol avec ses amis, à l'ombre du mur d'enceinte. De l'autre côté de l'enclos, Grégory les observait d'un air terrorisé.

« Ta gueule Jared. » Fit Bob en s'avançant, menaçant.

« Tu fais le beau parce qu'on est enfermés. Attends qu'ELLE comprenne qui tu es. »

« Qui c'est ELLE ? »

« La veuve. » Souffla Al à voix basse pour ne pas que le garde l'entende.

Jared s'avança à côté d'Al pour mieux observer Bob. Les autres Sauveurs regardaient la scène d'un air indifférent, comme s'ils suivaient un match ennuyeux à la télévision.

« Tiens, donc ! » Fit le fameux Jared en jetant un regard lubrique vers Audrey. « La sœur de Mylan ! Ton frère ne te manque pas trop ? »

Bob se rua sur Jared et attrapa son col entre le grillage, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se moquait de Bob, dévoilant ses dents jaunes.

« La regarde pas. Lui parle même pas. »

« Oh... C'est trop mignon. »

Le garde braquait maintenant son arme sur Jared. Audrey s'approcha de Bob pour qu'il se calme. Il fallait l'éloigner d'ici. Les Sauveurs l'avaient trop fait souffrir. Il ne devait pas leur parler, son entrevue avec Gavin l'avait déjà assez affaibli émotionnellement.

Jared n'avait que faire de l'arme pointée sur lui. Il continuait de narguer Bob alors qu'Al, à coté, observait la scène d'un air terrifié.

« Lâche-le. » Ordonna une voix familière à Bob. « T'es qui toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu. »

Audrey et Bob se retournèrent brusquement. Jésus se tenait derrière eux et les toisaient d'un air méfiant.

Jared se mit à ricaner mais le garde le visa avec son arme.

« Au fond. Maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il.

Comme un chien dressé, Jared alla se rassoir à sa place. Mais il ne se départi pas de son sourire moqueur.

Jésus s'approcha alors de Bob qui le dominait en hauteur d'une bonne tête.

« Je répète. T'es qui ? »

« Il est avec moi, Jésus. » Expliqua Audrey.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la brune. Il ne souriait pas. Il se contentait de la fixer de ses yeux bleus.

« C'est un Sauveur ? »

« C'est Bob, le meilleur ami de mon frère. »

Jesus toisa Bob pendant un bon moment. Celui ci se laissa faire, imperturbable. Jésus s'était un peu détendu mais il avait l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Mylan nous a dit qu'il était mort. »

« C'est ce qu'il lui ont fait croire. » Expliqua Bob, agacé que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Jésus soupira et jeta un œil inquiet vers la grande maison de briques rouges.

« Moi, je veux bien te faire confiance. Mais en ce qui concerne Maggie, je doute qu'elle accepte cela. »

Bob poussa un long soupir.

« Si je dois partir, je le ferai. Je peux comprendre votre point de vue après tout. »

« Bob ! » S'emporta Audrey en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer.

« Non, ça suffit. Je comprends. Je vais parler avec Maggie, puis on verra. »

Audrey lança un regard suppliant à Jésus mais il lui fit une grimace désolée pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« As-tu des nouvelles d'Alexandria ? J'ai perdu tout le monde au Sanctuaire. » Expliqua Audrey en redoutant sa réponse.

« Aaron était avec nous, il est parti avec Enid. Ils sont allés à Oceanside, on a besoin de monde… »

Audrey fronça les sourcils.

« Avec Enid, mais … »

Jésus se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis il s'approcha de la brune et posa sa main sur son épaule. Audrey fixa ses yeux bleus, elle comprit instantanément ce qu'allait dire son ami mais elle refusait de le croire.

« Je suis désolé, Audrey. Eric n'a pas réussi… »

La jeune femme plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, les larmes lui brouillaient déjà la vue. Jésus lui enserra fraternellement l'épaule avant de retirer sa main.

« Je vais te laisser digérer la nouvelle, je suis sûr que les autres vont nous rejoindre tous très vite ici. Daryl doit être mort d'inquiétude. Ça va aller, tu verras, Eric sera vengé. »

Après une dernière accolade, Jésus retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Audrey sentit ses jambes défaillir. Eric était son ami, un de ses plus précieux depuis son arrivée à Alexandria. Il n'avait jamais supporté les armes et les batailles, c'était un garçon adorable, toujours à l'écoute doublé d'un ami précieux. Apprendre sa mort lui déchirait le coeur. Elle n'imaginait pas dans quel état devait se trouver Aaron. Les deux hommes formaient un couple fusionnel, on pouvait saisir l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre rien qu'en les regardant.

Bob passa délicatement son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraina vers la rangée de préfabriqué qui se trouvait contre le mur d'enceinte opposé. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une marche et s'installa à ses cotés pour l'enlacer afin qu'elle puisse laisser échapper sa peine. Audrey pleurait doucement, discrètement, le visage de son ami lui apparaissait nettement devant les yeux. Elle les avait lâchés, lui et Aaron pour aller rejoindre Hannah pendant la fusillade. Si elle avait su quel genre de personne sa « belle soeur » était, elle n'aurait pas gâché une seule seconde avec elle et aurait pu protéger son ami. Ou même, pourquoi pas, prendre la balle à sa place.

Après Mylan, Daniel, voilà maintenant que les Sauveurs lui prenait Eric. Audrey se sentit trembler de rage, sa haine envers Negan augmentait de plus en plus, elle se demandait jusqu'où cela la mènerait.

Une peur immense l'envahit. Où était Daryl, bon sang ? Le Royaume était là, il ne manquait qu'Alexandria. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans le flou à ce point.

Bob lui releva doucement la tête avec sa main. Audrey le laissa déposer un baiser sur son front.

« On dirait qu'ils ont une sorte d'infirmerie par là. Je vais t'emmener vérifier ta blessure aux reins. »

Audrey se laissa entrainer comme un vulgaire pantin. Bob discuta avec une femme qui lui demanda de patienter sur un des lits disposés dans la petite pièce.

« Ca va aller. » Murmura Bob. « Ton ami sera vengé bientôt, je te le promets. »

« J'en ai assez de perdre des gens. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… »

Des envies suicidaires lui vinrent à l'esprit. L'être humain n'était pas capable d'endurer tant de peine. Sa divagation sur la bêtise humaine lui revint. Des gens comme Eric ou Daniel ne méritaient pas de mourir. Il n'avaient aucun vice, aucune méchanceté en eux. ils avaient simplement voulu protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient. Negan n'était qu'un psychopathe capricieux qui ne supportait pas que l'on aille contre lui. Il pensait avoir raison mais il se trompait. Toute sa dictature était basée sur la haine et la soif de pouvoir. Il la dégoutait. Cette homme devait mourir, il était la cause de tous ses problèmes, de toute sa souffrance. Trop de gens avaient payé cher à cause de lui : Mylan, Bob, Maggie, Rosita, et des dizaines d'autres encore.

Audrey se laissa examiner par une femme. Elle lui désinfecta sa plaie. Elle cicatrisait correctement, Bob l'avait bien recousue. Pour ce qui était de son bras, Bob expliqua qu'il lui avait remis en place lorsqu'elle était inconsciente.

Maggie entra à ce moment là, elle demanda à son amie de sortir et de les laisser seuls.

« Jésus m'a dit à propos de toi. » Lança-t-elle froidement à Bob.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Voir Bob dans un tel état de culpabilité lui faisait mal. Il s'était seulement trouvé dans le mauvais camp mais cela ne faisait pas de lui une mauvaise personne.

« Je ne peux pas te garder ici. Malgré le fait que tu aies voulu nous aider, tu restes un Sauveur. Je ne vais pas t'enfermer avec les autres puisque tu étais toi-même un de leurs prisonniers, mais tu vas devoir t'en aller. » Décida la brune d'un ton dur.

« Je comprends. »

« Je t'autorise à prendre de la nourriture pour quelques jours. J'aimerai que tu partes avant ce soir. »

Audrey écoutait leur conversation, outrée. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne réagisse pas.

Une idée lumineuse lui vint tout à coup alors que Maggie s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie.

« Maggie ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, agacée.

« Quoi ? »

« Bob, tu as suivi une formation d'infirmier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. » Fit celui-ci, l'air abattu.

Maggie releva la tête et son expression s'adoucit légèrement. Audrey se félicita intérieurement.

« Vous n'avez plus le Docteur Carson. Cette fille fait de son mieux mais elle n'a aucune vraie compétence dans le médical… »

La leader poussa un énorme soupir, elle s'approcha de la brune et plongea son regard sévère dans le sien.

« Si jamais il fait du mal à qui que ce soit je le tuerais moi-même. Et je t'en tiendrais responsable. »

Audrey avala sa salive, la brune l'impressionnait toujours autant.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. »

« Toi. » Fit-elle à Bob. « Je t'assigne ici. Si jamais j'ai le moindre doute, tu finis en exemple pour tes copains. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes copains, mais message reçu. » Répondit froidement le Seal.

Maggie hocha la tête et quitta le pré-fabriqué.

Audrey attendit qu'elle soit partie pour pousser un énorme soupir.

« Merci… » Souffla le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux dans le siens.

« Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles. Tu es avec nous, maintenant. Ils vont vite comprendre que tu es un atout précieux. »

Bob continuait à l'admirer, un air terriblement triste sur son beau visage. La brune se laissa captiver. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se releva brusquement.

« Tu as entendu Maggie. Tu as du travail maintenant. Je vais aller discuter avec les autres pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Audrey quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie. Elle avait faillit recommencer, Bob l'attirait trop physiquement, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Et vite.

Elle discuta avec quelques personnes qui avaient combattu à ses cotés au Sanctuaire. Elle apprit, qu'alors qu'ils se rendaient tous au Sanctuaire comme prévu par la suite du plan, ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens tendu par Simon. Celui-ci avait descendu l'un d'entre eux et fait promettre à Maggie d'augmenter les récoltes pour ravitailler les Sauveurs afin de réparer les préjudices causés. Alors, en représailles, Maggie avait tué un prisonnier et l'avait envoyé dans une boîte à Negan pour obtenir l'assurance qu'il ne ferait pas de mal aux habitants de la Colline. Depuis, personne n'avait de nouvelles des autres communautés. Ils vivaient dans la peur d'une attaque à tout moment.

La brune passa l'après midi à aider Nabilla et les autres femmes qui triaient des vêtements ramassés lors de ravitaillements afin d'en fournir aux réfugiés du Royaume, partis sans rien de leurs maisons.

En fin de journée, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'Enid était rentrée, seule.

Celle-ci expliqua qu'Aaron était resté à Oceanside.

Le premier contact avait été mauvais avec la communauté de femmes, Enid avait accidentellement assassiné leur leader.

Audrey était morte d'inquiétude pour Aaron mais Enid lui assura qu'il allait réussir. Les femmes d'Oceanside haïssaient Negan, Aaron avait été recruteur pour Alexandria, il parviendrait à les convaincre, elle en était sûre.

La nuit s'installait doucement, les habitants s'abritèrent dans les préfabriqués ou bien à l'intérieur de la maison pour dormir. Audrey et Bob s'installèrent à la belle étoile sous un arbre. La Colline, si animée la journée était devenue calme et silencieuse. Audrey était épuisée, elle disposa des couvertures sur le sol et ils s'allongèrent dessus. La brune s'imposa de rester à une distance raisonnable de Bob, mais celui-ci s'était tourné vers elle et jouait avec ses cheveux. Audrey ferma les yeux, c'était si agréable. Elle décida de profiter du moment présent, peut-être que bientôt elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de se détendre à ce point.

« Tu sais, plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que la situation est dingue.»

« Pourquoi ?» Demanda Audrey en se forçant à garder les yeux ouvert tant les caresses de Bob étaient apaisantes.

« J'étais un Navy Seal, toi tu étais quasiment à la tête de plusieurs millions de dollars... Tout allait bien et, en quelques heures, nos vies ont basculées. On se retrouve ici à dormir sur une vieille couverture au milieu des vaches et des cochons sans savoir si l'on vivra demain parce qu'un taré avec un égo surdimensionné a décidé qu'on lui appartenait.»

Audrey se mit à rire doucement.

« Vu comme ça... »

« Je me demande comment on a pu traverser tout ça sans devenir fou... Les cadavres qui reviennent à la vie, voir des gens se faire bouffer sous nos yeux... Des amis parfois. Et puis on est seuls, on a perdu tous les nôtres. »

La brune se releva sur son coude valide et observa Bob. Son regard était vide et il semblait complètement perdu.

« Faut pas y penser... Il faut avancer, c'est tout.»

« Je t'aime. »

Audrey resta sous le choc, Bob avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton désespéré. La brune pouvait même voir ses yeux briller à la lumière des torches qui éclairaient la cour. Elle se sut pas quoi faire, elle se contenta de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

« Je suis là, je te lâcherai pas, t'es pas tout seul...» Souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Bob en tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

« Je suis con, je m'en veux tous les jours, de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, quand on aurait pu vivre quelque chose de normal. »

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Audrey n'en voulait pas à Bob. Lui n'avait pas d'ami fiable dans le nouveau monde. Il n'avait qu'elle, alors il se raccrochait à ses sentiments pour tenir le coup.

Audrey décida de ne pas le contredire ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les deux amis s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, épuisés.

Le lendemain, quand Audrey se réveilla, les yeux agressés par la lumière aveuglante du matin, Bob n'était plus là. Sans se formaliser, elle s'en alla prendre une douche à l'intérieur de la maison puis rejoignit son poste de travail.

Elle discutait de bon coeur avec les autres femmes préposées à l'inventaire des objets de première nécessité. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, de filles de son âge qui avaient rencontré un homme au Royaume après l'épidémie. Elles avaient toute une histoire différente, Audrey adorait connaître l'ancienne vie des gens.

Certains, comme Daryl, disaient que cela n'avait désormais plus d'importance mais pour elle, c'était plutôt déterminant. Dans le nouveau monde, chacun était au même niveau et racontait plus ou moins les mêmes histoires. Personne n'avait d'identité propre, de talent particulier si ce n'est le nombre plus ou moins élevé de cadavres abattus.

Audrey était attachée à son passé alors elle adorait connaître celui des autres.

En milieu de journée, un garde hurla d'ouvrir les portes. Le coeur d'Audrey fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut Enid et Maggie se précipiter à l'entrée de la cour avec un air effrayé.

La brune lâcha tout ce qu'elle faisait et courut les rejoindre, la peur au ventre. Enid s'effondra en pleurant, la brune réprima un frisson, et s'il s'agissait d'Aaron ?!

Bob l'avait rejointe, il l'interrogea du regard, elle lui répondit en indiquant l'entrée d'un signe de tête.

Puis, en s'approchant, elle le vit.

Il tenait Judith dans ses bras, il était vêtu d'une chemise déchirée et semblait avoir retrouvé son gilet fétiche aux ailes d'ange. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance et le manque de sommeil. Carol s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Derrière lui, Rosita, Tara, Tobin, John et les autres semblaient épuisés. Dans leur yeux, Audrey comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'y avait ni Rick, ni Carl, ni Michonne.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Daryl. Ses cheveux trempés par la sueur lui collait au visage, ses yeux bleus fatigués restaient rivés au sol, il avait l'air anéanti, ravagé par le chagrin…

Audrey ne put rester en retrait plus longtemps, elle s'avança à trois mètres de lui. Au début, il la fixa d'un air vague, comme si, pour lui, elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Puis, une lueur perceptible s'alluma dans son regard. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche tandis que Carol récupérait la petite Judith et l'emmenait un peu plus loin.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Audrey cligna des yeux et laissa couler les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait à néant et se jeta dans les bras du chasseur.

Celui-ci la serra très fort entre ses bras puissants, la brune savoura de retrouver ce contact rassurant, cette odeur familière de mélange de sueur et de tabac froid. Derrière son épaule, Audrey vit Bob qui s'éloignait discrètement du groupe pour s'isoler.

Les explications viendraient plus tard, sa culpabilité fut laissée de côté. Comme la veille, elle voulut simplement vivre à fond ce moment de bonheur exceptionnel.


End file.
